El Fantasma del Castillo Azul
by Breniiful
Summary: Kise es obligado a casarse con aquel que hacen llamar 'el príncipe maldito'. Cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder cuando Kise llega al castillo de su prometido. ¿Qué será lo que esconde el príncipe Kuroko Tetsuya? "Abandona la razón y deja que el soñar ocupe ese lugar" Pairings: AkaKuro & KiKuro
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas Principales:**

¡hola! Volví con otro fanfic lol, me dirán esta niña empieza y empieza fanfics y nunca avanza del primer capítulo ;_; ¡lo siento! Prometo acabar cada uno de ellos :'D

Bueno, esta vez les traigo este fanfic que está basado en la novela _'The Phantom of the Opera'_ del señor **Gastón Leroux** , solo conserve ciertos aspectos lo demás lo saque de mi hueca cabeza ;_;

Espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan, les aviso también que incluiré en algunos de los diálogos de los personajes palabras del Soundtrack del señor **Andrew Lloyd Webber** que pertenece a la misma película :3.

Se me hace extremadamente difícil narrar en tercera persona… espero que me digan si está bien… o me doy un balazo ;_;

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen ;_;

.

.

* * *

—Capítulo Uno—

…

El sonido de los pájaros picotear los árboles y unos cuantos aullidos alrededor hicieron despertar a un pequeño niño en el reino de Seirin.

— ¿Qué son esos ruidos padre? —. Preguntó asustado, se envolvía más en las mantas cuando esos extraños sonidos se hicieron presentes otra vez.

—Seguramente es el Fantasma del Castillo Azul—. Contestó el padre con simpleza.

— ¿Fantasma? —.

—No debes asustar al niño con esos cuentos ridículos—. Recriminó la esposa, soltándole un coscorrón al marido.

—Sí hijo, es el fantasma que cuida el Castillo Azul cuando la oscuridad llega a él—.

El pequeño niño miraba a su padre con los ojos atentos incitando a que continuara con la interesante historia.

— ¿De qué lo cuida padre? —. Se animó a preguntar.

—De la maldición del príncipe, muchas personas lo han oído cantarle por las noches. Dicen que lo hace para remediar su mal, pero el príncipe ya está maldito, no hay nada que se pueda hacer—.

Al concluir el relato el niño sonrió satisfecho, un cuento de hadas antes de dormir siempre era bienvenido.

Aunque quien sabe, quizá el cuento de hadas tenía algo de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonar de las trompetas hizo rezumbar la tierra, las banderas de color blanco y azul del Castillo Amarillo se elevaron hasta la punta del asta. Eso era señal de que el príncipe había llegado.

Al menos veinte caballos se vieron pasar, entre ellos uno en particular, destacaba por su pelaje color arena y sus grandes ojos del mismo color, y no solo por eso, la persona que lo montaba hacía resaltar su belleza con sus delicados movimientos.

—Bienvenido a su hogar, príncipe Kise—. Exclamó un joven de cabellos negros, con un acento que Kise jamás dudaría a quien le pertenecía.

El príncipe se bajó del caballo y le ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que se lo llevaran, le dieran de comer y lo cepillaran.

—Hayakawa-san—. Dijo. —vengo cabalgando desde hace más de diez días, vine solo para complacer los caprichos de mi padre. No podrías decirle que espere un poco más—.

—Tu padre advirtió que dirías eso—. Hayakawa sonrió y le enseñó la vara de madera con la que era amenazado cada que hacía travesuras de pequeño.

Kise se sobresaltó, no quería marcas en su cuerpo. De todas maneras su padre jamás se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, en ese aspecto no había cambiado, ¿o sí?

—Está bien, ahora mismo iré con él—.

El príncipe caminó como si le pesaran los pies, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era oír los sermones de su padre, los que oía de sus hermanas con esos le bastaban. Llamó a la amplia puerta de madera y esta se abrió inmediatamente.

—Pasa hijo—.

Un hombre de avanzada edad y cabello cano le hizo señal para que se sentara. Kise lo hizo, no sin antes ir con él, brindarle un cálido abrazo y un sonoro beso. El príncipe desde pequeño era un adulador y sobre expresaba sus emociones, su padre lo adoraba pues su hijo tenía el corazón más noble que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer.

—Qué se le ofrece padre—.

El hombre suspiró y se llevó una mano al escaso cabello. Kise conocía demasiado bien a su padre, sabía que lo que se avecinaba no eran buenas noticias, al menos no para su persona.

—Ryouta—. Kise se forzó a sonreír, temía lo peor. —He arreglado tu matrimonio, te casaras dentro de unos meses—.

La noticia le cayó como una balde de agua fría en la espalda al sonriente rubio, sabía que estaba en edad de casarse, pero nunca se imaginó que su padre lo obligaría a hacerlo tan pronto y mucho menos sin consultarle.

—Puedo saber con quién me desposare padre—. Kise no tenía intención de aceptar las órdenes de su padre, aunque estaba curioso por saber a qué persona había elegido para él.

—Con el príncipe de Seirin, con Kuroko Tetsuya—.

¿El príncipe de Seirin? Acaso su padre había perdido la razón, no había escuchado de los rumores de que aquel príncipe estaba maldito, él no se casaría con un monstruo, no, él jamás accedería.

Miles de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, Kise nunca había tenido la necesidad de desobedecer a su progenitor. Esta vez, claro, no estaba de acuerdo, él no contraería nupcias con un desconocido y menos con aquel que decían que estaba maldito por el demonio.

—Lo siento padre—. Se disculpó con una vehemencia. —No puedo acatar tus órdenes, no puedo y no quiero desposarme con aquel príncipe—.

El rey lo miró con tristeza, él nunca quiso obligar a alguno de sus hijos a casarse sin amor en un matrimonio impuesto, para él esas tradiciones estaban pasadas de época. No tenía opción esta vez, le había hecho una promesa de sangre al su mejor amigo —el rey de Seirin— y la iba a cumplir aunque eso le costase el cariño de su adorado hijo.

—Lo siento yo también Ryouta, la decisión ya está tomada y no hay marcha atrás—.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado corto? Bueno les contaré porque quise hacer un fanfic de esa novela… pues verán, cuando tenía como 9 años mi mamá me llevó a ver la película del fantasma de la Opera al cine no entendí mucho LOL pero la música me pareció preciosa —soy una aficionada al arte lol— y después cuando tenía como 16 tuve la oportunidad de ver la obra en vivo con orquesta y todo, y salí fascinada ;_; :3

Y bueno, hace como 3 días Spotify me recomendó un playlist y salió una canción del OST de la película y reviví todos los sentimientos bonitos que le tenía al pobre y bello fantasma ;_; :3 y luego estaba vagando por twitter y ¡zaz! Que me encuentro con la imagen que le coloque como portada al fic, que su única dueña es **AryaFifi**

Ya para finalizar escogí a Akashi y a Kise porque para MÍ ellos son los personajes de la Kiseki que tienen como más aura de príncipes —sho los amo(?) — y bueno, la idea de que Akashi le cantará a Kurokocchi por las noches es preciosa ;~~; Además que amó el amor unilateral(¿) XD

Al avanzar verán similitudes de la novela con mi historia… aunque para el final aún no lo decido… quizá le cambie… no lo sé XDDDDD

Sin más que decir me despido de todos, gracias por leer abachos y bechos para ustedes :'DD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas Principales:**

¡hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, yo estoy matándome en la Universidad… les digo claramente si van a estudiar Ingeniería, no metan 10 materias ;_;

Ayer en mí país fue 15 de Septiembre, se celebra "La independencia(¿)" y no hubo clases, por lo que decidí actualizar :DDD

Leí que hubo un terremoto fuerte en Chile, no sé si haya personas de ese país que me leen, pero de antemano deseo de todo corazón que todos se encuentren perfectamente.

Muchas gracias a **sugA u-u** por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen LOL(¿), a **Koucchi15** por apoyarme desde las sombras —gracias por tu abrazo virtual— :* XDD y a las demás personitas que le dieron follow o fav; ¡gracias! :'D

El capítulo es cortito, lo acabo de terminar así que espero no tenga faltas ortografías u incoherencias, mañana regreso a la realidad (¿) ;_;

* * *

—Capítulo Dos—

…

—Lo siento yo también Ryouta, la decisión ya está tomada y no hay marcha atrás—.

Kise se puso rojo del coraje y sin pudor le gritó a su padre: — ¿Por qué a mí sí me obligas a casarme? Por qué yo si tengo que hacerlo con alguien a quien no amo y por qué mis hermanas si tuvieron la oportunidad de escoger—. Le recriminó bastante furioso. —Es porque soy un bastardo y no tengo derecho a elegir a quien amar—.

El rey miró a su hijo con el dolor que reflejaban sus cansados ojos. Era cierto, su único hijo varón no había sido concebido dentro del matrimonio, aunque para él nunca hubo distinciones entre sus hijos, Kise siempre sentía que su padre era más estricto con él que con sus hermanas.

—Ryouta—. Le llamó pacíficamente. —Tú eres aún más especial que tus hermanas—. Kise chasqueó la lengua, se levantó las mangas de su camisa rápidamente. Una profunda luz blanca emanó de las yemas de los dedos níveos del príncipe, esto causó que se agrietara una de las paredes de la oficina de su padre.

— ¿Es por esto? —. Sus ojos se notaban vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar. —Yo no pedí nacer así padre—.

Él odiaba exponer sus poderes frente a su padre, sin embargo lo hizo y sus esperanzas quedaron en el suelo al ver que el afamado rey no mostraba compasión alguna. Kise sintió como si le martillaran varios clavos en el pecho, se talló los ojos y luego sonrió.

—Tú y tu escolta saldrán dentro de tres días a Seirin. El viaje dura alrededor de cinco días, alista tus maletas y las cosas que vayas a necesitar—. El rey hizo una mueca de indiferencia, aunque en realidad no le gustaba tratar secamente a su hijo pequeño. —El clima se está tornando frio, Ryouta por favor abrígate bien—.

El príncipe Kise sintió como el cuerpo le abandonaba, al parecer su alma estaba siendo desgarrada y no había manera de que él pudiera hacer algo.

—Lo que usted diga, padre—. La última palabra la pronuncio con desprecio. Desearía en este momento que su madre no lo hubiera abandonado y que lo consolara como cuando era un crio, quería desaparecer del mundo en este instante.

Ryouta salió azotando la puerta, y el rey al verle derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, nunca se había peleado con su hijo a tal grado. Quizá el matrimonio con el príncipe de Seirin no era buena idea después de todo, aunque sinceramente tenía un buen presentimiento, lo supo al ver la cara de soledad de su próximo yerno. Tenía la corazonada de que Kise encontraría la felicidad que tanto buscaba alrededor de ese pequeño joven, sus instintos de padre se lo decían.

.

.

.

.

.

—Kuroko—. Una voz lo llamó haciendo eco en el pasillo. —Hey Kuroko, abre la puerta por favor—.

Un pequeño y frágil cuerpo se levantó del confort del edredón de su cama, pareciera que todo el peso del mundo recayera en su espalda. Un profundo dolor le atravesó el pecho impidiéndole respirar por unos instantes, recargó su peso un momento en la puerta de la habitación antes de abrir.

— ¿Quién es? —. Preguntó en un susurro, la voz apenas podía salir de la reseca garganta.

—Ogiwara Shigehiro, tonto—. Saludó un joven de mediana estatura y alborotados cabellos marrones. —Kuroko, cómo osas no recordar a tu mejor amigo de la infancia y aún, eterno enamorado—.

Un leve carmesí apareció en las mejillas de Kuroko y trató de sonreír, el incluso sonreír era doloroso para él. Ogiwara lo atrajo hacía él y se fundieron en un abrazo que duro varios minutos. Al momento de separarse Shigehiro miró a su amigo con tristeza, el joven príncipe se estaba convirtiendo en una flor marchita de hielo blanco. Tenía tiempo de no haberlo visto, pero cada vez pareciera que Kuroko se estaba consumiendo a si mismo más y más.

—A que debo tu agradable visita, Ogiwara-kun—. La voz de Kuroko era cálida y dulce, esa era una de las cosas por las que Shigehiro se enamoró de él.

—Vengo con el orgullo herido a postrarme ante tus pies mi querido príncipe —. Kuroko se rio bajito, no importaba lo triste que fuera su vida, siempre que Shigehiro venía a verlo una luz entraba a su corazón. —Me he enterado de que contraerás nupcias dentro de poco, quiero saber quién ha ocupado mi lugar en tu corazón, mi bello príncipe—.

—Deja de decir cosas que no son Ogiwara-kun—. Kuroko lo golpeó con el pulgar. —Mi padre acaba de morir y su última voluntad fue que yo me desposara con el príncipe de Kaijo. Al parecer mi padre fue muy amigo del rey de esas tierras y esa es una petición a la que lamentablemente no podré negarme—.

Ogiwara le acarició la espalda tratando de reconfortarle, aunque la gente decía que no era bueno estar cerca del príncipe del Castillo Azul ya que solo llevaba consigo tristeza y maldiciones, él sabía que no había persona más buena y entregada que Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Y no estas ansioso? —. Shigehiro preguntó tratando de que la conversación cambiara de rumbo.

— ¿De qué? —. Kuroko entendió la mirada picara de su amigo y supo de su insinuación. —Según lo que he averiguado por Momoi, su nombre es Kise Ryouta y tiene 23 años—.

—Wow Kuroko, sí que tuviste suerte, al fin tendrás quien te complazca muy bien en la cama, que mucha falta te hace amigo mío—.

Al príncipe se le subieron los colores al rostro, el añoro de ser feliz le inundo la cara, sería hermoso si alguien de verdad pudiera amarle sin ninguna restricción. Suspiró y de pronto la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente en el corazón, lo que deseaba jamás sería posible.

—Mi único objetivo es no causarle asco a mi futuro marido—. Kuroko contestó escondiendo sus emociones, con esa máscara había logrado perfeccionar con el tiempo y ayudado con el rechazo de la gente.

Ogiwara se quedó sin palabras, él estaba enamorado de Tetsuya desde que eran pequeños, desde esa vez que lo vio llorando en el balcón de su habitación. Lamentablemente para él ese amor era imposible —por las estúpidas clases sociales—, solo le quedaba rogar que su mejor amigo fuese feliz con el desconocido que se aproximaba. El príncipe merecía solo felicidad después de llevar una vida llena de tristeza, ese era su único deseo para él.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después, Kise estaba listo para partir a Seirin, pidió que alistaran a Rukuru —su caballo y único regalo de su madre— y que arreglaran debidamente su equipaje.

—No irás a despedirte de tu padre—. Preguntó Kasamatsu, un joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos azulados, quien era el acompañante de Ryouta en todos los viajes.

Kise le esquivó la mirada y se dedicó a contemplar el pelaje brillante de Rukuru.

—Tan mimado como siempre—. El príncipe apretó los nudillos y le dedicó una mirada de odio a Kasamatsu. —Tu padre te ama y solo quiere lo mejor para ti—.

—Claro, este matrimonio repentino comprueba lo mucho que mi padre me ama—. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Ryouta se recriminó, había llorado lo suficiente la pasada noche y ahora no tenía ganas de volverlo a repetir.

Kasamatsu lo refugió en un abrazo, Kise era su amigo y lo lastimaba verle así —en realidad, lo amaba en secreto—.

—Todo pasa por algo llorón, quizá de verdad encuentres el amor con el príncipe de Seirin—

—Lo dudo mucho—. Kise lo miró con una bella sonrisa. —Hey Yukio, gracias por el abrazo, en verdad me hacía falta uno—.

Kasamatsu quiso golpearle, desde cuando el mocoso le llamaba por su nombre, ¿acaso no tenía respeto por sus superiores? Lo que en realidad hizo fue desviar la mirada para ocultar el repentino sonrojo en su rostro. Por nada del mundo el príncipe se enteraría de que en el fondo de su corazón un espacio estaba destinado únicamente para él.

—Ve a despedirte de tu padre pequeño malagradecido—. Ordenó firme.

Kise al fin accedió, camino por los amplios pasillos del castillo recordando lo que vivió en su pacifico hogar, golpeteó la puerta algunas veces y esta se abrió inmediatamente mostrando la cara de agonía de su viejo padre. El príncipe sintió una puñalada en su orgullo, él amaba a su progenitor y no podía partir sin antes hacer las pases.

—Lo siento Ryouta—.

Kise corrió a abrazar a su padre, al término del abrazo ambos se sonrieron y finalmente el rey le dijo: —Espero que este matrimonio sea para bien, hijo—.

El príncipe asintió dudoso, sabía que ese compromiso estaba destinado a fracasar, pero quiso darle a su padre el beneficio de la duda.

—Cuídese y tome sus medicinas que a veces el chiquillo maleducado parece ser usted—.

El rey sonrió y le besó la frente a su hijo deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Él sabía de la maldición del joven príncipe de Seirin y mantenía la fe de que Ryouta le ayudara a romperla, o al menos que disminuyera el dolor con su compañía.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje duró alrededor de ocho días, Kise estaba fastidiado, todo el camino Kasamatsu se la pasó sermoneándolo sobre cosas de amor y romance. En el fondo él era algo cursi, siempre mantuvo la ilusión de conocer a alguien lindo, enamorarse y después formar una familia juntos. Ahora esos sueños se encontraban truncados, no lo quería admitir, pero cada que Rukuru daba un paso el odio hacia el príncipe de Seirin aumentaba más y más.

—Hemos llegado Kise—. Alertó Yukio quien lideraba la cabalgata.

Kise arqueó las cejas por la admiración, él nunca había estado en el reino de Seirin y Dios, era completamente subliminal, demasiado precioso para ser real. Se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia el establo.

—Señor—. Un joven de traje azul se dirigió a él. —Esperábamos su llegada hace dos días. En un momento le muestran su habitación y le aviso que la cena está aguardando por usted—.

—Gracias—. Respondió Kise sin dejar de observar los alrededores. Sintió que algo —o alguien— lo observaba detrás de un blanco caballo, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, era una sensación muy extraña.

—Le avisaré al príncipe Tetsuya de su llegada, seguramente querrá darle la bienvenida—. Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido, él no estaba preparado aún para conocer al dichoso príncipe, no, aún no.

—Espera—. Volteó a ver a todas partes pero el chico había desaparecido. La sensación de ser observado volvió e inmediatamente quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

—Hey, Ryouta—. Kasamatsu llegó en el momento más adecuado. —Vamos a que te cambies para que vayas a cenar—.

—Sí—. Dijo, la sensación de ser observado permaneció hasta que por fin llegó a la entrada del famoso Castillo Azul.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun! —. Una voz femenina gritaba eufóricamente mientras tocaba la puerta.

Kuroko maldijo internamente, estaba muy cansado y no tenía intenciones de moverse, sin embargo, reunió todas sus fuerzas y le abrió la puerta a Momoi —una de las pocas personas que no lo trataban como una aberración—.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Momoi-san? —.

Ella lo ignoró y se dedicó a husmear entre sus roperos. Kuroko la miró extrañado, su amiga era rara pero esto iba más allá de eso.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! —. Exclamó Momoi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Lo acabo de ver—

¿Acababa de ver? ¿A quién? Kuroko se revolvió el cabello, por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

— ¡Momoi-san! —. Kuroko la llamó. —Detente ya por favor, ¿Qué viste que estas así de emocionada? —.

—A tu prometido, Tetsu-kun—.

Kuroko se sobresaltó, su débil corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, ¿por qué comenzaba a sentirse ansioso y expectante?

—No querrás que te vea con esas fachas. Tetsu-kun, él es precioso, siento que es la persona indicada para ti—.

El pálido príncipe sonrió tímidamente, él más que nadie quería creer en eso.

Aquella chica de un peculiar cabello rosa lo ayudó a arreglarse para verse mejor, incluso le colocó un poco de maquillaje para ocultar ese color traslucido de su rostro, quería dar la mejor primera impresión a su desconocido prometido.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise se sorprendió al ver el enorme banquete, ni en su propia casa era tratado así, seguramente el príncipe quería congraciarse con él.

La puerta del comedor fue azotada bruscamente, un sirviente entró con lágrimas en los ojos y pálido como la muerte misma.

—El fantasma—. Gritó desesperado. —El fantasma ha dejado una nota pegada en el recibidor principal—.

El anuncio envolvió a la gente que se encontraba ahí —incluido a él— en un ambiente de incertidumbre, ¿Fantasma? Eso no eran cosas que inventaba la gente para asustar a los niños pequeños cuando hacían travesuras, por qué nombraban ese termino con tanta particularidad.

 _»Joder«_ Maldijo internamente Kise, a qué clase de mundo extraño lo había arrojado su padre.

— ¿Qué dice la nota? —. Preguntó uno de los encargados del Castillo.

 _~Ordeno que su alteza, el príncipe Kise Ryouta_

 _abandone el Castillo en los próximos 15 días._

 _Si no lo hace, tragedias invadirán todo lugar_

 _que él se atreva a pisar~_

 _._

 _El fantasma del Castillo Azul._

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —. Habló Kasamatsu con el enojo desbordando de sus azules ojos, no llevaban ni unas horas en Seirin y el príncipe Kise ya había sido amenazado por un… ¿fantasma?, que gente tan ridícula.

Kuroko entró cuando su sirviente había concluido de leer la corta nota. La mirada de odio de Kise traspaso la carcasa de su corazón, un dolor atravesó su pecho. Momoi se había equivocado, aquel muchacho no estaba destinado a ser suyo, claramente él nunca tendría el derecho de amar a alguien y ser correspondido.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, les quiero aclarar que mi fic es 100% diferente a la novela original, no me gustan mucho las adaptaciones, por lo que está escrito aquí es mío XDDDDDD Yo no sería capaz de escribir algo tan wow como el 'Fantasma de la Opera" ;_;

El siguiente capítulo Akachin tendrá ya su aparición oficial (¿) XDDD y al principio Kise será muy feo(¿) con Kurokocchi, pero solo al principio XDDDDD

La verdad no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, quería escribir algo para Hallowen pero no creo que sea posible ;_; Creo que volveré hasta el cumpleaños del emperador X'D

Pero estoy escribiendo un MidoKuro que es un regalito para alguien 3 Espero tenerlo listo para Noviembre(¿) XDDD Esta medio angst y tendrá un final abierto, está basado en una canción que más o menos dice así " _Protégete de desaparecer, cuando las cosas se tornen difíciles, recuérdame."_

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto en otra actu. Cuídense, besos y abrazos para ustedes :* y gracias por leer ;'D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas Principales:**

¿Pensaron que había muerto? Pues desgraciadamente nop (¿) la Universidad no me mató XDDDDD —aunque en realidad mi semestre aún no acaba ;_; — Iba a actualizar otra de mis historias, pero gracias a una cuqui señorita **MichelleLopez542,** actualizaré está! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras nena, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado para ti, espero que te guste 3

Gracias a: _**Koucchi15, sugA u-u, Ariante;**_ por sus hermosos comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, y les contesto al final del capítulo. :'D

Oh… y hoy también es el cumpleaños de uno de mis pelirrojos favoritos —tengo un fetiche con los pelirrojos realmente (¿) XDDD—. Akashi bebé, aunque no existas, yo te quiero :3

 **LOL,** sin más que decir, les dejó con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! :'D

.

* * *

—Capítulo Tres—

…

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —. Habló Kasamatsu con el enojo desbordando de sus azules ojos, no llevaban ni unas horas en Seirin y el príncipe Kise ya había sido amenazado por un… ¿fantasma?, que gente tan ridícula.

Kuroko entró cuando su sirviente había concluido de leer la corta nota. La mirada de odio de Kise traspasó la carcasa de su corazón, un dolor atravesó su pecho. Lágrimas de incertidumbre comenzaban a alojarse en sus pupilas de color cielo, seguramente su prometido lo repudiaba y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos. Con un leve gesto se dio ánimo y caminó lentamente hacía la mesa, el príncipe Kise no podría ser tan malo con él.

No notó que la distancia disminuía cada vez más, hasta que sin querer quedó frente a unos profundos ojos dorados pertenecientes a la persona con la que próximamente compartiría su vida —o lo que quedaba de ella—. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, Kuroko fijó su vista en aquellos ojos tan dorados como el sol, y pese a lo lúgubre de la velada pudo observar con detalle la simpleza de la belleza del príncipe del reino de Kaijo. Su largo cabello rubio, su piel blanca resplandeciente y esos rasgos perfectos que le daban al muchacho un aire de delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo de seguridad. Lo único que no encajaba en la parsimonia de ese paisaje, era la manera en que esos profundos ojos miraban con odio a todo su alrededor —incluyéndolo a el mismo—.

—Será mejor que me retire, el apetito se me ha ido de pronto—. Habló Ryouta, ignorando por completo la presencia del de ojos azules.

Kasamatsu se dio cuenta del desplante que estaba a punto de cometer Kise, su ridículo príncipe no podía desairar de esa manera a su futuro marido, no cuando se encontraban en sus tierras y enfrente de toda su gente. Aprovechó que estaba sentado junto al rubio y le pellizco el muslo para obligarle a desistir.

—Lo lamento mi Señor, el viaje ha sido bastante largo—. Interrumpió Yukio, dirigiéndose a Kuroko para tratar de justificar a Kise. —El príncipe Ryouta está algo cansado, perdónelo por su comportamiento—.

—No hay nada de que perdonar—. Respondió Tetsuya con voz suave, perdido nuevamente en aquellos ojos amielados. —Si yo fuera a quien obligaran a casarse con un desconocido, reaccionaría de la misma manera—.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar ese comentario fuera de lugar del principito ese, se sintió ofendido y quiso sacar todo el veneno que tenía acumulado desde hace días en forma de insultos para el joven.

—No necesito su lastima, majestad—. Contestó altivo. —El compromiso fue dictado por nuestros progenitores y yo solo estoy aquí para cumplirlo—. Kise se paró de su silla y fue a encarar de frente a Kuroko, lo observó de pies a cabeza tratando de examinar cada mínimo detalle. —Lamento mucho que al verme no haya podido cumplir sus expectativas, pero el sentimiento es mutuo, créame mi querido príncipe—.

Una mueca de asco proveniente del rubio provocó en Kuroko una nueva llaga en su pecho, pero no iba a demostrar que las palabras provenientes de su recién conocido prometido lo dañaban más que soportar 18 años de una enfermedad incurable, se mantuvo sereno en su silla mientras veía como la comida servida se iba enfriando poco a poco.

—Con su permiso, majestad—. La última palabra pronunciada por Kise salió con sorna de sus labios. —Iré a un lugar en donde no hayan cosas que contaminen mi vista—.

Ryouta azotó los cubiertos en la mesa y con pasos sonoros salió del gran comedor. El silencio ensombreció el ambiente, hasta que Kasamatsu habló repentinamente.

—Lo siento mucho, alteza—. Hizo una vehemencia a Kuroko. —Estúpido idiota, me las pagara por esto— maldijo por lo bajo y salió corriendo detrás del rubio.

El príncipe Tetsuya se quedó por un momento ensimismado en sus pensamientos para luego ordenar que levantaran la mesa y que recogieran todo el desastre de lo que él planeaba que fuera una noche especial.

Salió caminando a paso lento, miró a Momoi en la entrada de la cocina, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos y una mueca de dolor en su bonito rostro, Kuroko le sonrió a pesar de que en su corazón una tormenta estaba en pleno desarrollo.

Al llegar a su gran y solitaria alcoba, el príncipe de Seirin vistió su albornoz de seda mientras recordaba la manera en que aquella mirada dorada lo observaba con odio y con repulsión, y entre las silenciosas sombras las palabras de desprecio hicieron un eco horrible en su alma, se permitió llorar después de todo, para ver si así podría liberar un poquito su dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Suaves ventiscas mecían las copas de los árboles en una danza suave, los cantos pausados de los grillos anunciaban que la primavera estaba a punto de hacer su llegada dejando atrás el sórdido invierno.

En los aposentos del príncipe de Seirin se podían oír otros ruidos distintos de los que se escuchaban afuera, las suelas de unas botas azotándose delicadamente contra los azulejos hacían un eco ligero tratando de no alterar la calma de los sueños de quien yacía ahí.

Aquella persona no detuvo su caminar hasta topar con la cama del príncipe, _él_ lo observó y acunó su cara con suaves caricias limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en aquel pálido y bello rostro, el cuerpo de Kuroko se removió entre sueños y una tímida sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios.

—No permitas que nadie te haga llorar, mi príncipe—. Susurró una voz profunda. —Todo aquel que se atreva a lastimarte pagará con su vida—.

El hombre permaneció quieto observando descansar al próximo heredero al trono, lo miraba con determinación, apreciando cada uno de los finos rasgos con algo a lo que se le podía llamar como adoración. Acarició los rebeldes cabellos azules con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperlo, para después concluir con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios resecos del príncipe.

—Esto es un recordatorio para que mañana pienses un poco en mí, Tetsuya. Promete que aunque sea un instante, lo harás—.

Y con un movimiento de su espesa capa oscura, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al saber que aquel hombre se había marchado, unos ojos azules se abrieron por inercia, lo había visto y sentido todo, desde el corto beso hasta la dulce promesa que le escuchó decir. Esos sucesos llevaban ocurriendo desde que cumplió 16, no sabía quién era o por qué lo hacía, pero se sentía cuidado y protegido cuando ese extraño ser entraba a su habitación. Era su ángel personal, aquel que lo acompañaba cuando se sentía más solo y triste.

Kuroko sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Kasamatsu casi aplastará su moral con palabras, el poder de concebir el sueño era una misión imposible para Kise. Se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez, esos ojos tan claros como el cielo martirizaban su mente de una forma cruel, la manera en el que el príncipe Tetsuya lo había mirado —con anhelo y suplica— eran un bajo golpe para su estúpido orgullo.

Se revolvió el cabello y golpeó el colchón con fuerza, el maldito príncipe tenía el mismo color de ojos de aquel ser que atormenta sus sueños desde hacía meses, ese ser que lo hacía reír entre sueños y otras despertarse en medio de sollozos. Acaso eso era una señal divina o algo por el estilo, se preguntaba Ryouta. ¿Debería seguir adelante con toda esa farsa o tratar de huir para salvarse a sí mismo?

Al cabo de unos minutos entre tormentas mentales y nimiedades, el príncipe Kise se envolvió en el mundo de los sueños, tratando de escapar de una realidad que le pisaba la punta de los pies.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantó con la sorpresa de que esos ojos azules volvieron a aparecer en sus sueños, afligiendo su cabeza y achicando su corazón, tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar sin saber por qué, definitivamente la primera noche que pasó en el Castillo azul había sido espantosa.

—Vaya, al parecer han dejado de cimbrar los vidrios y todas las cosas se encuentran en su lugar—.

Kasamatsu entró con su porte galante caminando con pasos seguros a los aposentos del rubio, mientras el susodicho hacía una mueca con su rostro sintiéndose bastante expuesto porque sin querer ayer había mostrado sus poderes al capitán de la tropa de Kaijo. Sabía que en algunos reinos la magia se consideraba como un acto impuro, por eso Ryouta estaba agradecido de que Yukio guardara su secreto y no lo mirara como a un monstruo.

—Sabes que cuando estoy molesto no puedo controlar estas estúpidas cosas que hay dentro de mí—

—No hables así de tus poderes, sabes que me parecen algo realmente fascinante—.

El de ojos azul grisáceo vio la desolación reflejada en el rostro blanco del príncipe y quiso llevarse toda incertidumbre con besos y caricias, en su mente eso era lo único que deseaba

—Kise—. Lo llamó, con un tono de voz que trataba de esconder la molestia que en verdad sentía. —Lo que ayer le dijiste al príncipe Kuroko estuvo muy mal—.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, tener a Kasamatsu a su lado era como si una parte de su padre lo vigilara de cerca y aunque en realidad apreciaba sus cuidados, a veces se sentía demasiado atado a obedecer un estándar del cual jamás había estado de acuerdo. Aunque esta vez —odiaba admitirlo— Yukio tenía razón, la culpabilidad por tratar de esa forma al joven príncipe carcomía cada una de sus células, después de todo era un niño que recién acababa de cumplir los 18 años. ¡Dioses! ¡Él se casaría con un chiquillo! Seguramente el príncipe Tetsuya tenía nula experiencia en cualquier ámbito de lo que amor se tratase, y él como buen caballero tenía que ser amable e instruirle, pero… cómo hacerlo, si lo único que le apetecía era hacerle sufrir y pagar por cosas que él creía que Kuroko tenía la culpa.

—Ryouta, ¿estas escuchando? —. Kise se mordió el labio inferior. —Te acabo de decir que el príncipe Kuroko aún no ha salido de sus aposentos, así que es un momento excelente para que vayas y ofrezcas una disculpa por tu comportamiento de anoche—.

—No lo haré—.

—Kise, no me hagas obligarme a mandarle una carta a tu padre, avisándole de tu despreciable comportamiento—.

—Capitán—. Rogó el rubio, con una mueca demasiado irresistible para cualquier persona. Yukio sonrió, el príncipe engreído había aprendido muy buenas tácticas de cómo ser un completo adulador, pero esta vez no iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión.

—El que seas un completo zalamero conmigo no te servirá de nada—

El de ojos amielados sonrió con nostalgia. —Lo sé, últimamente nada me sale bien—.

Y dicho esto, el príncipe de Kaijo se desplomo entre las sábanas blancas, se llevó las manos al rostro impidiendo que su amigo viera a unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras escurrir en sus mejillas.

—Príncipe, aunque todavía no lo asimilas, ese chiquillo que está a dos habitaciones de la tuya es con quien compartirás tu vida por el resto de la eternidad—. A Kasamatsu le temblaron los labios al decirlo, y Kise solo pudo fruncir el ceño a causa del nuevo sermón que le esperaba. —No te pido que te enamores de él de un día para otro, pero por lo menos podrías empezar a llevarte bien con él—.

—Y si no quiero llevarme bien con él—. Contraatacó el rubio, esquivando a toda costa la fuerte mirada de su capitán.

—Kise, te lo ruego, hazlo por mi bienestar emocional—.

Ryouta lo miró atónito, Yukio no le pediría cosas como esas jamás, a no ser que de verdad lo deseara, y él no se podía negar a sus absurdas peticiones.

— ¿Tanto deseas que lo haga? —.

Kasamatsu asintió levemente.

—De acuerdo, lo haré—.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol resplandecía colándose por las finas cortinas de seda, revelando como una chica de un curioso cabello rosado entraba cuidadosamente a los aposentos del príncipe de Seirin. La jovencita recorrió las cortinas para que entrase un poco de luz, para ver si así podía iluminar el apagado rostro de su amigo que aún se encontraba durmiendo. Y mientras se encontraba arreglando un poco la habitación, fue ahí cuando la encontró junto a la mesa, tan frágil y tan hermosa. Una rosa roja con el capullo completamente abierto y con un listón negro atado en forma de moño atado al espinoso tallo. En ese instante descubrió que _el fantasma_ había vuelto a visitar a su joven amigo.

Al principio ella pensaba que solo se trataban de rumores, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Seirin y cuando escuchó hablar a la gente acerca de eso, ella pensaba que era una insensatez, pero al pasar los meses y al irse acercando a Kuroko empezaba a dudar más y más, el tan fantasma si existía y tenía una cierta fascinación insana con su amigo.

—Momoi-san, ¿Qué haces con esa rosa? —.

La chica se sonrojó al verse descubierta por su Tetsu-kun, y esa vergüenza aumento más al verlo con el cabello azul rebelde todo alborotado y con el albornoz todo desacomodado.

—Este…yo—. Tartamudeó, mientras se mordía los labios y sus manos vagaban en cualquier dirección.

Kuroko analizó la situación, seguramente Momoi había entrado a hurtadillas a su habitación y estaba de curiosa, se preguntaba por qué todas las mujeres tenían esa extraña cualidad. Entonces notó algo, una rosa en las manos femeninas de Satsuki, y eso no podía significar otra cosa, _él_ , su ángel de la oscuridad había vuelto a aparecer, poniéndole brillo a sus siniestras noches.

—Tetsu-kun—. Habló la chica al ver a un Kuroko ido de la realidad. —Sé que no me debo de meter en tus cosas, pero tengo miedo por ti, temo que algún día esta persona te haga algún daño o algo así—.

Tetsuya sonrió para sí mismo, el amor genuino que le mostraba la hija de su nana era un gesto demasiado cálido que sentía no merecerlo. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar junto a Satsuki, para luego tomar la bella flor entre sus dedos, admiraba la simpleza de esos detalles, la suavidad de los pétalos y el delicioso olor que emitía. En definitiva _su ángel_ tenía un muy buen gusto para escoger siempre a las flores perfectas.

Momoi lo vio tan entusiasmado que no se resistió a preguntarle unas cosas al pálido príncipe.

—Tetsu-kun—. Lo llamó, el chico dejó de prestarle atención a la rosa y sus ojos azules como el zafiro se enfocaron en ella. — ¿Quieres contarme acerca de _tu ángel_? —.

El príncipe de Seirin miró a la chica muy serenamente, ese era su secreto, pero Satsuki era de confianza así que no tenía más remedio que contarle, aunque se reservaría unas cuantas cosas para él.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací—. Comenzó a relatar. —Desde pequeño siempre fui muy enfermizo, o eso es lo que me decía padre. Cuando tenía cinco años, una epidemia atacó el reino y yo fui una de las víctimas, el sanador le dijo a mí padre que debido a mis antecedentes la enfermedad me atacaría hasta el punto de acabar con mi vida—.

Los ojos rosados de la chica reflejaban tristeza, quien diría que un chico que nació cubierto de riquezas tuviera que aguantar tantas cosas como lo hacía Kuroko.

—La sola idea de perderme volvió loco de culpa a mi padre, así que recorrió varios reinos para encontrar un sanador que pudiera ayudarme—.

Aquellos zafiros azules se detuvieron a contemplar la manera en que el sol entraba con calma a su habitación.

—Inexplicablemente me cure, aunque esa enfermedad me dejo secuelas para el resto de mi vida. El año siguiente me detectaron una insuficiencia en mi sistema inmunológico, hecho que hacía que cada vez mi corazón se debilitará más y más, y desde ese día me dieron fecha para morir—.

La voz del príncipe comenzaba a quebrarse, pero no iba a llorar, no iba a derrumbarse enfrente de Momoi, todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo. Ambos amigos estaban tan adentrados en la conversación que no escucharon unos fuertes pasos provenir de las mazmorras.

—El día en que mi padre abandonó el castillo en busca de más sanadores, fue a visitarme a mi habitación y entre susurros me dijo que no estuviera triste, que siempre que mirara la manera en que el sol se esconde entre la adversidad de los valles, recordara que un ángel siempre estaría al pendiente de mí—.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise iba decidido a pedirle perdón al pequeño príncipe, jamás imaginó que al encontrarse parado detrás de la puerta de los aposentos principales, iba a escuchar una conversación de lo más interesante y curiosa, sobre todo muy curiosa.

—Perdóname Tetsu-kun—. Interrumpió Momoi. —Me parece bastante absurda esa idea, claramente esta persona que te visita por las noches no es un ángel, eso está bastante alejado de la realidad—.

— ¡Él es real! —. Protestó el joven de los ojos azules. —Tú afirmas que es una mentira cuando jamás lo has visto—.

—Y tú, ¿Lo has visto Tetsu-kun? —.

Kuroko desvió la mirada y los labios le temblaron levemente. —No—. Respondió. —Pero lo he sentido tantas y tantas veces, que eso me basta para saber que es real. Además que la rosa que tienes en las manos es una prueba de ello—.

¿Rosa? Ryouta miró el café de sus botas, no se aguantó la curiosidad y entre abrió la puerta para encontrar a un príncipe Tetsuya con la mirada perdida entre los pétalos de una rosa roja, el amor con la que la sostenía no era algo normal, de repente la sangre se le subió a la cabeza inundándolo de pensamientos estúpidos.

— ¿Sabes que lo he escuchado cantarme por las noches? Hay veces en que solo viene y se sienta a observarme, él creé que no lo notó, pero aquel día en que lo descubrí inesperadamente en mi habitación, no he podido dejar de mirarlo—. Kuroko se puso nervioso al recordar la manera en que sus labios encontraron calor en los de aquel visitante. _—Él es mi ángel—._

—No deberías de decir eso Tetsu-kun, eso es bastante extraño, incluso para ti—.

—Lo sé, Momoi-san—. Respondió el príncipe. —Pero él es alguien que no me juzga por lo que aparento, ni me hace sentir como una abominación o me mira con lastima. Inexplicablemente cuando le tengo cerca un calor se instala en mi pecho y me ayuda a respirar correctamente durante el día, es como mi medicina para los días nublados y solitarios, me hace feliz, extrañamente feliz—.

Una sonrisa cálida se apoderó del rostro de Satsuki, sabía que no estaba bien que su amigo se hiciera ilusiones con pensamientos vanos, pero la manera en que Kuroko se expresaba de aquel ser la hacía sentir segura. Su madre le decía que las cosas esenciales estaban lejos de ser visibles, Tetsuya era joven y un soñador empedernido con un corazón demasiado frágil y sensible, así que ella no era nadie para destruir esos sentimientos que su amigo había formado por el famoso fantasma del Castillo, así que por esa ocasión iba a dejar las cosas así.

Pero Kise no pensaba lo mismo, la manera de sonreír de Kuroko llenó su corazón aún más de rencor y odio, arrugó fuertemente el fino planchado de su pantalón y caminó decidido a iniciar una nueva tormenta en la ya gris vida del príncipe de Seirin.

Una intensa ventisca detuvo por unos instantes las acciones de Ryouta, un trozo de papel voló lentamente hasta quedar justo bajo sus pies, lo levantó y el contenido hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, quemando cada espacio de su piel.

.

~"Tú eres el único ser que logra calmar mi alma

y que me acompaña en mi melancolía.

Si puedes recordar…

Te pido por un instante que pienses en mí,

porque yo en ningún momento del día

dejo de pensar en ti"~

 ** _~ A.S. ~_**

 ** _._**

—El viento está soplando fuerte, será mejor que cierre las ventanas antes de que te enfermes—.

Al cerrar las ventanas y voltear, Momoi notó que un intruso los observaba, la mirada helada que le dedicaba el príncipe Kise al pequeño Tetsuya era indescriptible. El rubio tenía las mejillas completamente rojas por la furia contenida, junto a una pose altiva como la de un animal que espera atacar a su presa a muerte en cualquier momento.

Kuroko era extremadamente perceptivo, por lo que la presencia del rubio detrás de él no fue una sorpresa, se levantó de su cama para poder verlo y enfrentarlo como el fuerte príncipe que su padre le había enseñado a ser.

—Príncipe Kise—. Murmuró con la voz quebrada, la manera en que el otro lo veía lo llenaba de intimidación y de miedo, nadie lo había mirado de esa manera y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

—Con que un admirador secreto, mi señor—. Escupió con sorna el rubio, mostrando en sus manos aquella nota de la cual Kuroko desconocía el contenido. —De haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera presentado en este lugar—.

—Yo…—. Tetsuya trató de interrumpir.

— ¡Silencio! —. Gritó Ryouta. —Esto no debería de importarme en absoluto, puesto que esto desde el principio ha sido una farsa, un matrimonio por simple conveniencia de nuestros padres. Pero al menos te pido un poco de respeto, así que si vas a traer a tus amantes que sea cuando yo no esté cerca, que me llena de repugnancia—.

El príncipe de Kaijo salió azotando la puerta, dejando atrás a un Kuroko con las ilusiones ahogándolo en un llanto silencioso. Porque tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a conocer el amor y a aprender a amar sin restricciones, porque cuando vio aquellos ojos mieles llenos de valentía hace apenas una noche, rogó atentamente a las estrellas que algún día en vez de mirarlo con odio, ese par de ojos hermosos lo vieran con amor.

Pero todo era una intangible mentira y lo mejor era terminar ese compromiso malsano antes de que pasará otra cosa —o antes de que terminara completamente enamorado de Kise Ryouta—. Así que mañana iría a ver al juzgado de Seirin para acabar con todo.

Su corazón se sintió vació, miró afuera y como era de esperarse el día estaba comenzando a tornarse nublado, tan gris casi igualando a la profunda oscuridad de su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, me aviento de un precipicio? Lo siento, no he tenido mucha inspiración pero igual me gustó el resultado ;_;

Otra vez, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, el próximo año estaré en un proyecto de Investigación con un Doctor de mi Uni, me da mucho miedo, pero trataré de sobrevivir (¿) Pero no se preocupen, a esta historia todavía le queda mucho y no la abandonaré, se los prometo.

¡Felices Vacaciones! & Pásenlo genial en compañía de sus familias :'D

P. D. En el otro capítulo, Akashi y Kuroko tendrán su primer encuentro de frente, mientras que Kise empezará a ver a Kuroko con otros ojos… creo(¡) XDDDD

Ah… y perdón por el OoC en los personajes ;_;

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews! .**

 _ **Koucchi15,**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Te lo juro que morí con tu comentario, en especial con eso de "Kise y sus estupideces épicas" lol ;_; Bullying al rubio porque es rubio(¿) ;_; y el Akashi rojo, plz ya no hay respeto (¿?) XDDDDDD

Sip, también soy del México, del hermoso estado de México(¿), y soy niña! Digo… cuantos hombres vivos(¿) escriben yaoi LOL

Sí, sé que soy la peor por no actualizar, pero… siempre he pensado que el infierno es un mejor lugar que el cielo (¿?) XDDDD

Gracias por comentar y por leer, te mando muchos besos :'D

 _ **sugA u-u,**_ Seeeh, el amor y el desamor son platillos muy sabrosos :3333

Gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad lo aprecio! :'D

Besos & abrazos para ti!

 _ **Ariante;**_ Awwws! Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, decir que mi historia promete me hace ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy, digo todavía me falta aprender mucho en el mundo de la escritura, de igual manera gracias.

Y sí, aunque me tarde siglos este fanfic será terminado :'D

Besos & abrazos para ti!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas Principales:**

¡hola!

Esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿o sí? XDD

Muchas gracias a: _**MyaBL26**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ariante**_ _ **,**_ _ **Aisato Momoka Yurie**_ _ **,**_ _ **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sui-chan Hitachiin**_ _ **;**_ por sus hermosos y cuquis comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ;_; & les contestó al final del capítulo :DDDD

La razón porque actualicé pronto es por el cumple de Kurokocchi ;_; —que aún no es pero ese día no estaré D:—, y porque aún continuó de vacaciones :D

¡Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo!~

.

* * *

—Capítulo Cuatro—

…

Minutos que parecieron horas se reflejaron en el azul cielo de los ojos de Tetsuya, Momoi pudo jurar que cientos de lágrimas se formaron debajo de las pupilas del príncipe, impidiéndole dejarlas salir por la impotencia del momento. Kuroko solo se mantuvo ahí, observando la amplia puerta por la que Kise Ryouta había salido hace unos instantes, mientras aquellos insultos recibidos permanecían dando vueltas por el aire imposibilitándole respirar como de costumbre.

Tetsuya miró al suelo y descubrió aquella nota de papel por la cual el príncipe de Kaijo lo había difamado segundos atrás, la leyó detenidamente admirando las palabras escritas en una hermosa caligrafía. Las ganas de llorar se le quitaron de repente.

" _No permitas que nadie te haga llorar, mi príncipe"_

Se quedó ensimismado dentro de sus pensamientos, para luego mirar a su amiga.

—Momoi-san, ordena que preparen un carruaje y a la escolta, saldremos directo al pueblo—. La chica lo miró con una mueca de intriga, la que cambió segundos después, no podía negarle nada a su príncipe. —Me acompañaras hoy mismo a romper todas las cláusulas que nos atan al príncipe Kise y a mí—.

—Tetsu-kun, no puedes hacer eso —. Exclamó exaltada. —Es una grave falta de respeto para la memoria de tu padre y para la honra del rey de Kaijo, podrías iniciar una pelea innecesaria por ese capricho—.

Satsuki poseía toda la razón, un compromiso de sangre dictado por dos reyes de distintos reinos, era algo más que una promesa de honor. Implicaba obediencia por ambas partes, además de respeto mutuo, y claro, si alguno de los dos involucrados decidía acabar con ello, se consideraba una ofensa de muerte.

—Lo sé—. Suspiró cansado. —Pero… estoy tan harto de todo esto, ¿sabes lo que me dijo el sanador hace unos meses? Auguró que solo viviría hasta cumplir 27 años, entonces, ¿Por qué no dejar libre al príncipe Kise antes de que eso pase? —.

La joven lo observó entristecida, ahí estaba presente la firme barrera que Kuroko lograba poner cuando se sentía abatido. Seguramente lo que en verdad quería evitar, era que con el pasar del tiempo esos ojos dorados lograran hipnotizar por completo su débil corazón y que en un futuro no tan lejano lo tuviese que abandonar, llevándose consigo sueños rotos y promesas inconclusas.

—Muy bien. Le diré tus órdenes a Koga-senpai, para que él le avisé a Mitobe-san. Arréglate un poco Tetsu-kun, regresaré en unos minutos—.

Luego de que Momoi se retirara, Tetsuya se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos sumamente rojos y unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas. La maldita enfermedad estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez, ya era hora de parar tanto dolor para su persona.

Y mientras se vestía con uno de sus mejores atuendos, deseo que el ministro de Seirin anulara su compromiso con el príncipe de Kaijo sin ninguna oposición.

.

.

.

.

.

El cabello rosa de Satsuki se balanceaba hermosamente con el viento, se dirigía a las caballerizas a buscar a Koganei Shinji, uno de los empleados en los que más confiaba el príncipe de Seirin y que se encargaba del funcionamiento del Castillo.

—Oh, Momoi. A que debo tú visita por este lugar. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —. Dijo, mientras cepillaba concentradamente a uno de los pequeños potros.

—Koganei-senpai, su majestad el príncipe, ordena que le avise a Mitobe-san que aliste un carruaje y una escolta para salir de inmediato al pueblo—.

La voz de la chica sonaba bastante agitada, lo que provocó que el hombre castaño surcara una ceja por la inusual petición del príncipe.

— ¿Acaso se siente mal? ¿Necesita que vaya por el sanador al pueblo? —.

Momoi negó inmediatamente, le hizo una señal a Koganei de que se acercara y lentamente le susurró unas palabras al oído. Después de oírlas el hombre salió disparado dejándola sola entre cientos de caballos.

 _»El príncipe irá a ver al ministro de Seirin, desea anular el compromiso con el reino de Kaijo«_

Kasamatsu leyó los labios de la descuidada chica, cada una de las palabras dichas hacían rezumbar su cabeza, ahora que sabía lo que Kuroko Tetsuya pretendía, no podía permitir que su rey sufriera tan grave disgusto y más con el estado de salud en el que encontraba, no estaba dispuesto a iniciar una batalla estúpida, sobre todo cuando el único culpable de las decisiones repentinas del príncipe de Seirin era el idiota de Kise.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas aguantaban para ir con la noticia a Ryouta, él era la única persona que podría hacer cambiar la opinión de Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

Diferentes tonos de amarillo, rojo y anaranjado se podían vislumbrar a través del carruaje, eran indicios de que la tarde se encontraba en pleno apogeo, Tetsuya no lograba entender como el tiempo transcurría tan rápido. Cada vez se acercaba más a donde vivía el ministro, aquel momento decisivo donde su compromiso llegaba a su culminación estaba casi rozándole los tobillos, y aunque estaba asustado acerca de lo que pudiese suceder, ya no había marcha atrás.

Un galopeo intenso se oyó en las espaldas del carruaje, Mitobe por alguna razón detuvo la marcha. Kuroko se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, no sabía qué pudiese pasar para que los caballos se pararan así de repente.

Se asomó afuera de la carroza, fue entonces cuando logró verle. Una mirada que quemaba con la intensidad de cientos de soles venía montando un caballo de color arena a toda velocidad.

—Su alteza, por favor. ¡Deténgase! —.

Era la voz del capitán de Kaijo, quien se encontraba tratando de alcanzar el desenfrenado galopeo del caballo del príncipe Kise Ryouta.

Dos minutos, quizás tres, fueron los que le tomaron al rubio encontrarse con aquellos intrigantes ojos azules.

—Ordénale a tu escolta que vaya de regreso al castillo—. Decretó con lumbre en la mirada, si Kuroko hubiese estado dos pasos más cerca del rubio, estuviese quemado por el odio que transmitían esas gemas doradas.

Quiso negarse y continuar con sus planes, al final terminó asintiendo lentamente, mientras observaba como Kise lideraba el rumbo de la cabalgata para regresar a su hogar.

Tetsuya no abrió la boca para nada después de eso, se mantuvo sereno hasta que volvió a ver los amplios muros cubiertos de rosas del Castillo Azul. Por alguna razón el viaje de regreso se le hizo menos pesado, tal vez era por la incertidumbre de lo que diría el príncipe Kise al saber lo que planeaba realizar. Su padre le había enseñado que las palabras eran mágicas, tenían el poner de sanar o herir a la gente, pero para su desgracia las de Ryouta solo lograban cortarle el alma en pedazos imposibles de unir.

Tetsuya ayudado por Mitobe, se bajó con cuidado del carruaje. Aquella característica mirada fiera aún permanecía en el rostro del rubio, el pequeño príncipe se preparó mentalmente para recibir otra llaga en su corazón.

— ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer, alteza? —. Escupió Kise. — ¿Acaso querías romper con nuestro compromiso? —.

—Sólo quería acabar con la agonía de ambos, cuanto antes—.

El rubio surcó sus labios en un gesto irónico, a pesar de conocerse poco, Tetsuya podría predecir las palabras que iban a salir de aquella boca. Sólo apretó los labios fuertemente para evitar llorar.

—Con que agonía, ¿no? Sabe, mi príncipe, yo vine aquí para cumplir con las órdenes de mi padre. Si usted viola ese contrato, eso se considera una falta de respeto a mi familia y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer pasar a mi padre por semejantes disgustos—.

Kuroko sostenía fríamente la fuerte mirada de Kise, no tenía la mínima intención de mostrarse débil ante esos amenazantes ojos dorados.

—Tenía el deseo de ir a ver a su majestad, el rey de Kaijo, para explicarle mis motivos acerca de la anulación del compromiso. Luego de que llegara a un acuerdo con el ministro de Seirin—.

Ryouta levantó la mirada al cielo, observando cada una las tintineantes estrellas. De alguna manera su pecho se oprimió al ver la cara de aflicción del príncipe de los ojos azules. Quizá después se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero otra vez las ganas de desquitarse con el pequeño eran más grandes que su voluntad.

—Yo lo odio, alteza—. Dijo, sin mostrar expresión alguna. —pero no tengo la mínima intención de llevarle la contra a mi padre. Así que aunque sienta que una lanza atraviesa mi alma, me casaré con usted pase lo que pase—.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya caminó entre los lúgubres pasillos del castillo para llegar a su habitación, le costaba alzar las piernas y lograr que el aire entrase a sus pulmones, le dolía tanto el corazón y esta vez no era a causa de ninguna enfermedad.

Ya en sus aposentos, abrió las cortinas y se dedicó a mirar la manera en que se conglomeraban las nubes, de un momento a otro las estrellas había desaparecido, iba a llover seguramente. Esta iba a ser la primera tormenta de primavera, sus ojos percibieron el caer de las gotas, y conforme fueron cayendo más, sintió que la soledad lo consumía hasta agotarle.

Esta vez el príncipe Kise no lo había ofendido como en las ocasiones pasadas, esta vez solo dejó que sus palabras expresaran lo que en verdad sentía su corazón.

Entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Era porque Kise realmente lo odiaba o porque nunca conocería el amor con nadie, no lo sabía, pero lo lastimaba al punto de asfixiarle.

No quería llorar, esa noche lluviosa no le apetecía hacerlo. Entonces… ¿Por qué sus ojos se estaban derritiendo?

—Mamá, Papá, ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz? ¿Acaso soy tan detestable como para que nadie pudiese llegar a amarme? —.

Kuroko se acurrucó en un rincón de su habitación dejando que la luz de la noche atravesara su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansado de siempre hacerse el fuerte, de sonreírle a todo mundo aun cuando no lo sintiese. Ahora, él necesitaba de quien apoyarse, alguien que le hiciese sentirse querido con un simple roce de manos, que le susurrara por las noches cuentos de amor, sólo alguien que lo aceptase por siempre.

Una luz apareció en la mesa que estaba junto a la chimenea, la rosa roja con el listón negro atado a ella se manifestó repentinamente. Esa flor siempre le hacía compañía en sus noches más oscuras y más amargas, se limpió las lágrimas para ir a tomarla.

Otra luz se hizo presente a través del espejo, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Tetsuya comenzó a ponerse ansioso, algo sumamente extraño estaba ocurriendo en su habitación.

— ¡Que insolente es ese malcriado niño! —. Aquella voz, ese singular tono no le podía pertenecer a otra persona, sólo a él, a su _ángel._

Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta, el ángel había imposibilitado la cerradura, siempre que lo visitaba lo hacía de esa manera y esta noche no era la excepción. Lo único diferente de aquellas ocasiones en las que se frecuentaban, era que esta vez el ángel no había esperado a que Kuroko estuviese dormido.

— ¿Acaso no le ordené que se marchara? ¡Tonto ignorante! No puedo creer que él es la persona que mandaron para alejarme de ti, Tetsuya—.

El príncipe de Seirin se puso nervioso, nunca había hablado con el ángel antes, no tenía idea de cómo contestarle.

—Lo siento, ángel. Él no quiere irse, y yo necesito a alguien aquí para guiarme. No quiero estar solo, así que por favor ¡muéstrate! —.

.

.

.

.

.

A dos habitaciones después, un rubio con los sentimientos hechos torbellino en la cabeza, daba cientos de vueltas alrededor de la cama.

—Si continúas así, le harás un hoyo al piso, Ryouta—.

Kise no dijo nada, tan sólo le dedico una mirada de profundo odio al pelinegro capitán.

—Entonces explícame de nuevo, le dijiste al príncipe Kuroko que lo odiabas y que solo te casabas con él por obligación—.

El rubio dejó de dar vueltas, enfocó una mirada tímida hacía el rostro de Kasamatsu y asintió levemente.

—Así que expresaste algo que no sentías realmente, ¿no? —. Kise frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los nudillos, al final nunca podía ocultarle nada a Yukio, siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos como si se tratase de su conciencia.

— ¿Quieres que te castre, príncipe Ryouta?—. El rubio abrió los ojos horrorizado. —Ve a disculparte ahora mismo, sino quieres que te golpee hasta que se me acaben los puños—

Kise se dirigió a los aposentos del príncipe Kuroko, esta vez estaba arrepentido y en verdad quería ofrecerle disculpas al pequeño, no porque Kasamatsu prácticamente estuviese acorralándole a hacerlo, esta vez sentía en su corazón que lo que le dijo a Tetsuya no era lo correcto.

Tocó la puerta una y otra vez, nada. Una voz que no era la de príncipe de Seirin se escuchaba del otro lado, su corazón se agitó continuamente ante la inseguridad de lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, ángel. Él no quiere irse, y yo necesito a alguien aquí para guiarme. No quiero estar solo, así que por favor ¡muéstrate! —.

Esa declaración hizo que su alma se achicara, qué diablos pasaba allá dentro. No importaba lo que fuese, él iba a abrir esa puerta a como diese lugar.

Por alguna razón al tocar la cerradura de la puerta, esta le quemaba. Intentó de todo para abrirla, incluso con sus poderes, nada funcionaba. Su mente estaba vuelta un caos ¿y si Kuroko no se encontraba bien?

—Lo haré, solo por ti, mi príncipe, mi Tetsuya. Mira tu rostro a través del espejo, que yo me encuentro ahí dentro—.

Como si la Luna se asomara por el cristal, una leve niebla bañó la habitación de Kuroko, sus pasos se fueron acercando al espejo como si estuviese conectado a un imán, esta vez iba por fin a encarar a su extraño ángel.

—Principe Kuroko, ¡Abre la puerta! —.

¿A quién le pertenecía esa voz? Tetsuya tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero sus labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos sólo se mantenían fijos en la extraña figura que le mostraba el cristal.

Traje oscuro que calzaba perfectamente al cuerpo, realzándose a través de una gruesa lóbrega capa; cabello pelirrojo cuidadosamente peinado hacía atrás con unos mechones rebeldes cayendo a los costados de la frente, piel nívea e inusuales rasgos varoniles cincelándole el rostro.

El príncipe de Seirin se quedó estupefacto al verle, quería decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo la voz no salía. Lo único extraño que observó en el ángel, era aquella extraña mascara que le cubría el lado derecho de la cara, ese peculiar adorno que lograba esconder del mundo a uno de esos insólitos ojos bicolor.

—Ven a mí—. Susurró esa voz, mientras veía como se abría una puerta detrás del espejo, _él_ se encontraba frente a Kuroko insinuándole a que tomase su mano.

No dudó ni un instante y tomó aquella mano cubierta por un suave guante de piel negro, sonrió para sus adentros mientras era llevado al otro lado del espejo. El ángel tomó una antorcha e iluminó el extraño pasillo que se asomaba, se podía ver toda su habitación desde allí a través del cristal.

Continuaron caminando con sus manos entrelazadas, era un trayecto bastante largo. Luego de que avanzaron bastante, _él_ lo llevó montado en un caballo a un lugar subterráneo en el mismo Castillo Azul, para después concluir con un breve paseo por bote. El lago que residía en el reino de Seirin, al parecer desembocaba ahí, era un sitio bastante excéntrico del cual desconocía, era tan escalofriante como la presencia del ángel.

Inexplicablemente el transcurrir del tiempo era maravilloso, Kuroko se sentía como en un trance con aquella mano cálida dirigiendo su camino. Se encontraba seguro y conmovido, suspiró tiernamente y decidió acompañar al ángel hasta donde lo quisiese llevar.

El bote en el que iban navegando repentinamente se detuvo, mostrando un sitio lo bastante singular como para ser sacado de un fúnebre sueño. Miles de candelabros emergían del suelo dándole un matiz sombrío a aquel lugar, a lo lejos se podía observar un piano y pinturas lúgubres adornando la tapizada pared. Parecía un paisaje que provocaba miedo, pero no se sentía así para Kuroko, él se encontraba fascinado estando ahí.

El ángel se bajó del bote, se mantuvo unos segundos observando al pequeño futuro rey, después ofreció su mano y le ayudó a bajarse.

—Presento mis respetos ante ti, príncipe Kuroko Tetsuya del reino de Seirin. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, tu guardián —.

Aquel chico de la extraña mascara, hizo una suave reverencia ante el azul cielo de los ojos de Kuroko, el susodicho se sonrojó tímidamente al escuchar semejante afirmación, y sólo asintió minutos después.

—Te he traído a este lugar, que es la cúspide de la magia—. Su voz era grave, como una intensa caricia en los oídos que le estremecía el cuerpo. —Desde que te vi en una noche a través de las estrellas, sabía que tú me pertenecías. Yo te necesito aquí conmigo para que me acompañes en mi soledad—.

Afuera las nubes se agitaban y dejaban caer con fuerza las gotas de lluvia, pasaba lo mismo con las emociones del príncipe, pareciera que se intensificaban a cada instante. Y al escucharle, Tetsuya quiso en verdad permanecer con él ahí, _para siempre._

Seijuuro, como él había dicho llamarse, se acercó a Kuroko consumiendo todo el espacio personal de ambos, con sus manos cálidas trazó el contorno de los finos labios del príncipe. El rubí y dorado de sus ojos, se derritieron ante el azul cielo brillante que mostraba aquella sincera mirada.

El ángel elevó una de sus manos con dirección al techo, algo impresionante sucedió. Miles de estrellas comenzaron a caer, como fuegos artificiales danzando entre los pies de Tetsuya. Era _magia_ , Akashi poseía magia en su cuerpo, era algo realmente asombroso a la vista y que nunca creyó ser capaz de observar en alguien. Llanuras verdes, rebeldes cascadas, deslumbrantes mariposas, todas aquellas imágenes aparecían dando vueltas entre su rostro, no había palabras que describiesen la manera en que se sentía.

Estaba halagado, confundido, maravillado, ¿Qué era todo eso que ocurría delante de sus ojos en esa extraña noche de lluvia?

— ¡Cierra tus ojos y ríndete ante tus sueños más oscuros! —.

Su voz era una perdición de la que aseguraba, podía vivir con ella el resto de su vida. El ángel se acercó más, la manera en que sus manos rozaban su sensible piel era sublime, simplemente inverosímil.

—Solo deja que tus fantasías se desaten en esta oscuridad de la que sabes que no puedes luchar. Solo conmigo, quédate conmigo, mi bello Tetsuya—.

Casi pegado a sus labios le susurró aquellas palabras. La presencia de Akashi era embriagante, era como si su corazón hecho de hielo se quisiese derretir exclusivamente para él.

—Quiero quedarme a su lado, Akashi-kun—.

Esta afirmación hizo que el corazón del pelirrojo se le quisiese salir del pecho, y con una ligera caricia en la mejilla del príncipe, lo mandó directo al mundo de los sueños, eran muchas emociones por un día y no le hacían bien para la delicada salud de Kuroko.

Con sus manos sostuvo el frágil cuerpo para evitar que se cayese y lo llevó al lugar donde él dormía. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarle en el cómodo camastro, en definitiva Kuroko era una criatura bellísima, aun en la oscuridad de la noche, él brillaba cual constelación en el cielo.

—Es un para siempre, Tetsuya. Quédate conmigo por toda la eternidad—.

Y con un leve roce de labios, cerró la promesa establecida en ese lugar, por nada del mundo el fantasma iba a dejar libre al príncipe Kuroko. No le importaba a quien se tuviese que enfrentar para tener esos tenues ojos azules iluminando su solitario camino.

—Abandona todo lo que conoces y doblégate ante mí. Sólo así podrás ser completamente mío, deja que me intoxique completamente de ti, príncipe Tetsuya—.

Salió con pasos breves de su habitación sin dejar de contemplarle, porque para Akashi Seijuuro, en ángel fantasma que velaba el Castillo Azul, el príncipe Kuroko Tetsuya se resumía a su todo.

...

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Si notan alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía, les ruego me disculpen D:

¡Ainnnsss, me muero de ganas por escribir el próximo capítulo! Les tengo noticias sobre este escrito, por fin ya sé cuántos capítulos contendrá… ¡Serán 20 más el epílogo! ;_;

Y ya lo decidí, al final ustedes decidirán con quien se queda Kurokocchi, si con Kise o con Akashi, pero para eso todavía falta muuuuuchooooooo~~

Quería escribir un One Shot para el cumple del pequeño Tetsu, pero… mi cerebro no quiere empezar nada ;_; Así que volveré a actualizar esta historia en menos de un mes —espero(¿)—.

¡muchas gracias por leer!~~

PD. No me odien tanto a Kise, en el otro capítulo pasará algo muy cliché(¿) con él pero eso ayudará a que se acerque a Kurokocchi. Oh…y lamento el uso excesivo de OoC ;_;

Nos leemos luego~~ :*

¡Besos!~~

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Rewiews:**_

 _ **MyaBL26**_ _ **,**_ _Awws gracias «3 Sí, creo que a la mayoría de los que leímos el libro no nos gustó el final, aunque yo secretamente amaba a Raoul y a Eric por igual ;_; Pero en esta historia, como mencioné, ustedes serán quienes elijan la pareja final :DDD_

 _Me alegra un montón que te gusté, y gracias por comentar y por leer «3333_

 _Besos~~_

 _ **Ariante**_ _ **,**_ _¡holaaa!_

 _Ainnss ¡muchas gracias! En serio me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo «3333_

 _JAJAJAJA, no me halagues tanto que me da pena / Yo solo escribo porque Akashi, Kise & Kurokocchi me gustan un montón ;_;_

 _Sip, ahorita sigo de vacaciones, pero el regreso a la escuela ya está a la vuelta de la esquina :C pero como dije, volveré a actualizar en menos de un mes –espero-_

 _Gracias por comentar, por leer y por seguir esta historia conmigo, en serio me haces feliz un montón :DDD_

 _Besos~~ :*_

 _ **Aisato Momoka Yurie**_ _ **,**_ _¡añlskjañlkdnkañsd!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentarios antes, el que me hiciste con este capítulo, vale por tres XDDDDD_

 _Ainnns, sí, bullying al pelirrojo absoluto de las tijeras «3333 Sus poesías son lo que lo mantienen vivo, okno XDDD_

 _Shi~~ Kurokocchi es precioso, me salió demasiado OoC en este fic, pero de alguna manera queda bien con su apachuchable apariencia física ;_;_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sí, Akashi en verdad esta transtornado ;_; y en este fic no es la excepción :DDDD y es que ama tanto a Tetsu que hará lo que sea para que sea sólo de él *O* Pues sí, la tensión sexual existirá, sobre todo para Akashi, porque… XDDDD_

 _Pues Kasamatsu está enamorado de Kise, así que quien sabe que querrá hacerle por las noches *O*_

 _Awwws, eres una dulzura, recibir comentarios como los tuyos –así de bonis- me hacen extremadamente feliz, hasta el punto de explotar «3333 me alegra un montón que te gusté mi historia, en verdad gracias._

 _Las dos pairings tendrán su momento y por supuesto que ambos harán vibrar el corazón de Kurokocchi, y confundirán sus sentimientos, pero al final sólo podrá elegir a uno. A no ser que les guste una pareja polígama(¿?) XDDDD_

 _Shi~~ el AkaKuro también me gusta un montón, confieso que cuando me planteé esta historia en mi cabeza, los primeros en los que pensé fueron en Sei y Tetsu, y al final Kise se terminó colando también._

 _Aiiiñññssss! No me halagues tanto que me da pena / Me falta un montón por aprender en este mundo de la escritura, pero me hace muy feliz que te guste lo que escribo «3333 Y gracias también por darle tanto amor a esta pequeña historia._

 _Nos leemos luego y te mandó muchos besos con baba :*_

 _Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar~_

 _ **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**_ _ **,**_ _Ains, gracias «3 Me alegra un montón que te esté gustando mi pequeña historia :DDDD_

 _Shi~~~ la actitud de Kise hacía Kurokocchi ya pronto cambiará, solo espera por ello :DDDD Solo no me lo odies tanto XDDDD_

 _Espero que tu duda de quién es el 'príncipe fantasma' haya sido aclarada :DDD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :DDDD_

 _Besos~~_

 _ **Sui-chan Hitachiin**_ _ **;**_ _Awws, ¡me alegra un montón que te gusté mi historia!_

 _Seeh, me he pasado un poco de drama con el pobre Kurokocchi, prometo hacerlo feliz al final :DDDD_

 _Sip, prometo actualizar a medida que vaya pudiendo :DDD_

 _Gracias por comentar y por leer :DDD_

 _Besos~~_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas Principales:**

Se suponía que tenía que actualizar hace mucho tiempo, pero olvidé que la Universidad me consume ;_; Lo siento mucho.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: **_Kawaii Marshmallow, Flor de Cerezo Kawai, Ariante, Guest, Aisato Momoka Yurie_** ; por sus hermosísimos comentarios, en verdad me inspiran mucho y me hacen muy feliz ;_; Les respondo al final del capítulo :'DDD

Este capítulo en mi mente iba a ser más largo de lo que resulto al final, igual espero que les guste y no me apedreen X'''C

...

* * *

—Capítulo Cinco—

…

La impaciente lluvia había cesado dejando a las estrellas brillar completamente. Kuroko se removió incomodo de las suaves mantas, su cuerpo le reclamaba inconscientemente que donde se había quedado dormido no era su cama.

Se levantó lentamente de allí, todo a su alrededor emanaba un olor fresco y varonil, rápidamente los recuerdos de hace unas horas vinieron a su mente y le hicieron sonreír, de pronto el sonido de las teclas de piano ser acariciadas con vehemencia lo sacaron de su trance y le recordaron que no se encontraba solo.

Su ángel, Akashi Seijuuro estaba a su lado, cómo pudo olvidarle.

Aquellas palabras que le dijo y las cosas que le mostró aun provocaban que los poros de su piel se estremecieran. Todo parecía un sueño, todo él _era increíble_. Kuroko salió de la habitación, estaba curioso, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el piano que Akashi estaba tocando, aquellos suaves tonos le hicieron notar que en verdad se encontraba ante una persona sublime.

La manera en que la melodía salía de los dedos largos del ángel, le hacía creer que flotaba en un mundo de sueños y expectativas que quizá ahora podía cumplir, _junto a él._

El príncipe Tetsuya se acercó sigilosamente al altar donde estaba colocado el piano, en verdad no quería interrumpir a aquella persona la cual se notaba que disfrutaba la música más que cualquier otra.

Se quedó a poca distancia del ángel, observándole con detalle. Akashi Seijuuro era un ser enigmático, todo en él representaba un misterio; desde su intenso color de cabello hasta la emblemática tonalidad de sus ojos. Y esa extraña mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, no dejaban de producirle indagaciones en la cabeza, _¿Qué era lo que escondía el ángel?_

Kuroko era un ser curioso por naturaleza, Momoi le decía que esa no era una cualidad muy destacable, pero… aquella mascara le intrigaba de una forma descomunal.

La melodía se detuvo, ahora tenía al oscuro ángel a su merced envolviéndole con la mirada, el príncipe de los ojos azules esquivo aquellos ojos justo cuando el pelirrojo le obsequiaba una sonrisa seductora, Akashi solo sonrió más insinuándole a que se acercara.

Kuroko fue disminuyendo la distancia poco a poco avanzando con pasos tímidos, mientras que al ángel no le alcanzaban los ojos para admirarle, tenerle tan cerca siempre había sido un sueño tan efímero y ahora que era una realidad, no le alcanzaban las palabras para describirle.

― ¿Acaso he interrumpido tus sueños con mi horripilante música?―.

Tetsuya negó y posó sus curiosas manos en el rostro pálido y varonil del pelirrojo, ansiando descubrir con sus suaves toques todos los secretos que guardaba.

―Horripilante es una descripción que jamás encajaría en las dulces notas que usted acaba de tocar―.

Akashi rió, su voz sonaba cálida e interesante de ese modo, Kuroko se mantuvo observándole, sus manos estaban ansiosas e inevitablemente comenzó a acariciar el níveo rostro del ángel, primero sus dedos recorrieron sus mejillas para después trazar suavemente la línea pronunciada de su mandíbula.

Seijuuro se estremeció ante los tímidos toques del príncipe, simplemente se dejó hacer ante el joven, estaba tan perdido entre las sensaciones que no notó que aquella pieza que cubría uno de sus secretos más oscuros estaba siendo retirada con sumo cuidado de su rostro.

El aire se coló por aquella piel muerta y por instinto empujó fuertemente a Kuroko hasta tirarle al piso. Una fuerte furia recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el príncipe solo lo estaba tocando de esa manera para engañarle.

— ¡Pequeño mentiroso! —. Gritó, mientras se cubría la parte expuesta de su cara. — ¿Acaso esto era lo que querías ver? —.

El joven príncipe se encontraba en shock mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, observaba todo con detalle, Akashi permanecía revolviendo todo a su alrededor y mirándose ante un amplio espejo del cual acababa de quitar una manta blanca, tenía los puños apretados fuertemente y su respiración se encontraba agitada.

A Kuroko se le encogió el corazón al verle comportarse de esa forma.

—Te maldigo eternamente por haber hecho eso, ahora jamás podrás librarte de mí—.

Akashi continuaba gritando y rompiendo todas las cosas que se le cruzaban enfrente, un ambiente de penumbra comenzó a respirarse. Tetsuya estaba muy asustado, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle para lograr que se calmase.

— ¿Acaso piensas atreverte a verme? A esta odiosa gárgola que está quemándose en el infierno, pero que secretamente anhela el cielo—.

La manera en que esas palabras eran pronunciadas hacían que Kuroko se sintiese más pequeño y frágil. Había tanto odio, tanto rencor y al mismo tiempo estaba aquel anhelo y esa esperanza brillando huecamente en esos tristes ojos heterocromaticos.

Akashi era muy similar a él, alguien que a la gente común no le gustaba tener cerca, pero… la cuestión era, ¿Quién fue capaz de herirle de esa manera para que ahora se comportase así?

El fantasma se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos metros del príncipe de Seirin, se arrodilló con un gesto derrotado aun cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos. Se veía tan roto, tan indefenso, que Kuroko solo quiso curarle con un abrazo todos sus males.

—Tetsuya, el miedo puede llegar a convertirse en amor, yo lo sé más que nadie—. Susurró con la voz entrecortada. —Con el tiempo aprenderás a ver al hombre que se esconde detrás del monstruo, solo te pido no me rechaces—.

El viento continuaba golpeando con fuerza aumentando el ensombrecido ambiente. El joven heredero se encontraba congelado al observar aquella mascara blanca que se encontraba entre sus manos, jamás debió tomarla del rostro de Akashi sin que este se lo permitiese.

Se notaba que lo que fuera que ocultase era algo muy personal como para revelarlo en su primer encuentro, quizá cuando Seijuuro estuviese listo se lo mostraría sin rechistar.

Con las manos temblorosas y llenas de incertidumbre le acercó la máscara al ángel caído, él la tomó de inmediato cubriéndose el rostro al instante sin dejar que se viese nada, aunque esa lagrima traicionera escurrir por su mejilla Kuroko si la pudo observar.

Se mantuvieron callados durante mucho tiempo, el cielo comenzó a crujir de nuevo. Kuroko se distrajo un momento, volviendo a observar todo a su alrededor; el piano, las pinturas, las velas prendidas y _los espejos_ , ahora sabía que todas esas mantas percudidas que permanecía allí cubrían cientos de espejos.

—Lo siento, príncipe Tetsuya—. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y le ayudó a levantarse. —No hagas caso de nada de lo que mencione, solo por favor, procura que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir jamás—.

Su voz sonaba arrepentida, el príncipe tomó la mano que se le ofrecía e innegablemente le creyó al ángel. Estaba harto de todo y necesitaba confiar en alguien y esos ojos llenos de anhelo —al igual que los suyos— no podían mentirle.

—Será mejor que regresemos, seguramente estarán buscándote—. Akashi se detuvo y le miró a los ojos un instante. —Sólo discúlpame, mi bello príncipe—.

.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza del heredero de Seirin estaba envuelta en un callejón en donde encontrar una salida era imposible tan solo pensarlo.

Por una parte estaba Akashi, quien poseía una personalidad bastante intrigante, la cual le hacía estremecerse y al mismo tiempo le provocaba escalofríos. Pero también se encontraba aquella otra parte de él, esa que le revolvía el estómago y le provocaba cientos de dudas. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera cuando le quito la máscara? Ese era un hecho que le intrigaba y que con el tiempo tendría que averiguar.

El golpeteo incansable de la puerta le hizo volver en sí, era muy tarde para que alguien le buscase.

— ¡Príncipe Kuroko! ¡Abra la puerta por favor! —.

Los gritos provenientes de afuera no podían pertenecer a otra persona que no fuese Kise Ryouta, esa voz cálida y dulce solo podía ser de él.

Con cuidado tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró rápidamente, afuera estaba un rubio con los ojos lagrimosos y con una mueca de frustración adornándole el rostro.

Kuroko estuvo a punto de decir algunas cosas, sin embargo, los fuertes brazos del príncipe de Kaijo le envolvieron en un suave abrazo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven de los ojos zafiro casi se desmaya ante tal acción, la piel cálida de Kise hacía un fuerte contraste con la suya, ese contacto efímero estaba destrozando cada una de sus barreras haciéndole sentirse expuesto.

Cuando Kise se separó del abrazo, Tetsuya notó ese bonito carmesí en las mejillas del rubio.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó Ryouta. —Te ausentaste toda la noche, pensé que habías cometido una locura por los comentarios que te dije—.

El príncipe de Seirin frunció el ceño, cómo alguien se podía comportarse de esa manera, tan ególatra y egoísta. Hoy después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba de humor para soportarle cualquier barbaridad a su prometido.

—Lárgate—.

Fue una petición simple y directa, Kise abrió enormemente los ojos al escucharle. Esa noche no había venido con otra intención más que disculparse, y cuando repentinamente escuchó otra voz en la habitación del príncipe, se preocupó muchísimo, la solía idea de que pudiese estar herido provocaba que el corazón se le agitara. Pero con la reciente actitud del más joven, hacían que esos pensamientos se esfumaran.

Con el orgullo herido se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta con toda su fuerza; hecho que dejó a un Tetsuya anonadado y con el corazón agitado, mientras observaba como sus sentimientos revoloteaban entre sus ojos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

.

El rubio salió del castillo hecho una furia, con cada paso que daba se incrementaba un poco el resentimiento que le tenía al príncipe de Seirin.

Poco le importo que el césped estuviese mojado y se acostó en él, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos poco convencionales de su mente. Después de contar las estrellas que quedaban en el cielo y observar como las nubes volvían a aglomerarse llegó a una conclusión, el compromiso con Kuroko Tetsuya tenía que culminar ese mismo día.

Remembró todo lo que le dijo e hizo al pequeño príncipe desde que puso un pie en sus tierras, no había hecho otra cosa que comportarse como un estúpido, y su moral no le permitía condenar al joven heredero a una vida sin amor, él no se merecía tal bajeza.

Y ciertamente, tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser él la causa del sufrimiento de aquellos bonitos ojos azules, la anulación del matrimonio era la decisión más acertada que pudo haber tomado desde que llegó a Seirin.

Sus ojos color miel fueron abriéndose lentamente para percatarse que el sol daba indicios de querer salir, mostrándole un paisaje increíble, el reino que en un futuro gobernaría el príncipe Tetsuya en verdad era muy hermoso.

Se levantó estirando todo su cuerpo en el proceso, ahora era un buen momento de ir a hablar con Kasamatsu.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Yukio con vehemencia, rogando que aún no se encontrase dormido, en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien quien lo escuchase y le diese un buen consejo.

—Kise—. El pelinegro apareció con la bata de satín a medio abotonar, cosa que sorprendió a Ryouta. —Tus padres no te explicaron que interrumpir el sueño ajeno es un delito—.

—Lo siento—. Contestó con abatimiento el rubio. —Necesito comentarte algo que no ha dejado de aturdir mi cabeza—.

La manera tan linda en que se comportaba el rubio, hacían que al capitán se le estremeciese el alma, jamás le podría negar algo a ese inepto príncipe.

—Habla—.

—Al anochecer tú y yo nos iremos de Seirin—.

— ¡¿Qué?! —.

.

.

.

.

.

El permanecer oculto en los abismos oscuros del Castillo Azul por casi 15 años, le brindaban a Akashi Seijuuro la habilidad para desplazarse dentro del lugar como si en realidad fuese un fantasma.

Conocía cada secreto, atajos, lugares donde ocultarse, todo. Esa ventaja le ayudaba de forma asombrosa, _como ahora_ , que se encontraba observando a su rival platicando seriamente con su superior.

Desde que pisó por primera vez el castillo, no pudo dejar de observarle; alto, rubio y con unas facciones que le provocaban una terrible jaqueca. Kuroko no podía —no debía— llegar a amarle, no cuando él se encontraba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para obtener su cariño.

—Kasamatsu—. Habló Ryouta pausadamente. —Envíale una carta a mi padre explicándole los motivos de mi decisión, no puedo seguir aplazando esto más—.

Yukio escuchó todo analizando cada una de las palabras del príncipe, desde que lo conoció jamás vio ese tipo de mirada reflejada en los ojos de Kise, sabía que sus deseos eran sinceros así que no reclamó nada.

— ¿Estas seguro? —.

—Lo estoy—. Respondió con seguridad el rubio. —No me importa que mi padre me desherede o que me corra del reino. No puedo condenar al príncipe Kuroko a una vida sin amor, mi conciencia no me lo permite—.

Akashi sonrió victoriosamente, con el rubio fuera del camino, tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Tetsuya y lograr enamorarle, ese deseo le carcomía el pecho porque fuese una realidad. Aunque no podía fiarse completamente de aquellas palabras vanas de Kise Ryouta, él tendría que asegurarse de que el rubio jamás volviese a poner un pie en lo que consideraba de su propiedad. El único con derecho de amar a Tetsuya era él, nadie más, solo él.

—Muy bien Kise, has lo que desees—.

—Gracias—. Antes de que el rubio pudiese abrazar a Yukio, éste lo detuvo con una de sus manos. —Saldré en unos momentos al pueblo, necesito disculparme como se debe con Kuroko Tetsuya—.

Y con esas últimas palabras, abandonó la habitación del capitán de Kaijo para que descansase un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

Con la brisa mañanera pegándole en el rostro, Ryouta caminó y caminó por el artesanal pueblo de Seirin buscando algo digno para regalarle al príncipe Kuroko Tetsuya.

El buscar un presente para implorar perdón era algo de mal gusto y patético, pero él no quería que el joven príncipe conservase un mal recuerdo sobre su persona. Así que, estaba un poquito desesperado al no encontrar algo que llamase su atención, algo que fuera acorde a la belleza cegadora de Kuroko.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que busca este joven tan apuesto? —. Kise rodó los ojos ante tal afirmación, ¿Quién se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma tan irrespetuosa?

—Por lo que veo busca algo especial para su pareja—.

Ahora si se había sonrojado ante ese comentario, cómo esa anciana mujer podía sacar deducciones sin preguntar antes.

—Miré esto—. La mujer le mostró una caja pequeña, algo mugrienta y gastada. Kise surcó los labios, no estaba de humor para que le tomasen el pelo.

—No te estoy tomando el pelo, príncipe Kise Ryouta—. Dijo ella. —Yo sé lo que oculta tu corazón, pero estas demasiado cegado por un odio que crees tener, cuando tus verdaderos sentimientos son otros. Asegúrate de no ocultarlos más y entrégale esto a ese chiquillo—.

El rubio casi se cae al piso al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de la anciana, tomó con miedo la pequeña caja y la abrió esperando no hallar nada desagradable dentro de ella.

Una preciosa cadena plateada hecha a mano salió de ahí, junto a un dije de madera con una extraña forma pero de igual manera hermoso. Algo en su corazón le indicó que ese era el regalo adecuado para el príncipe.

Ya era un poco más de medio día cuando por fin regresó al castillo, apenas puso un pie ahí los súbditos de Kuroko le anunciaron que el joven se encontraba en el comedor principal degustando de sus alimentos.

Kise caminó con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a la enorme mesa del comedor, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver al pequeño príncipe ahí, jamás creyó que una persona se podría ver tan solitaria en un lugar tan hermoso. La mesa era demasiado grande para ese joven de hermosos ojos azules, sobre todo cuando éste solo se dedicaba a hacer gestos desagradables cada que colocaba un trozo de brócoli sobre sus finos labios.

Unas profundas ganas de abrazarle y la ansiedad de jamás abandonarle golpearon su cordura. Mentalmente lo negó, si se quedaba a su lado no iba a causarle otra cosa más que heridas, decirle adiós a Tetsuya era la decisión más sensata que podría elegir.

—Mi madre también me obligaba a comer las verduras—.

Kuroko casi se atraganta al escuchar hablar al príncipe Kise Ryouta de esa forma tan neutral. Sus ojos rápidamente se conectaron con aquellas pupilas doradas, mostrándole la manera en que el rubio se inclinaba ante él en forma de saludo.

—Supongo que las caras que ponía en ese entonces, eran las mismas que estás haciendo—. Añadió divertido. —Tengo que hablarle de un asunto importante majestad, pero no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que acabe con ese brócoli al que le hace tantos gestos—.

Tetsuya se obligó comer lo más rápido posible, causando que Kise sonriera ante tal comportamiento. Al terminar el rubio le indico que se dirigieran a sus aposentos, el joven príncipe estaba lleno de incertidumbre, Kise Ryouta jamás se había portado amable con él y su actual comportamiento lo llenaba de expectación.

El primero en entrar fue Kuroko quien le señaló al rubio donde sentarse. El silencio comenzó a cobrar vida provocándoles incomodidad, ninguno de los dos sabia la manera de iniciar una conversación normal, solo se miraban intensamente como si con eso les bastara.

—La verdad no sé la manera de expresarme correctamente—. Ryouta fue quien comenzó a hablar. —Desde que llegué aquí no he hecho otra cosa más que atormentarle. Sé que lo he lastimado con mis palabras, que soy un insensato y un perfecto idiota. Aun así, le ruego por favor, príncipe Tetsuya, discúlpeme por todos los malos momentos que le hice pasar—

El mundo de Kuroko se sacudió un instante, el ver a Kise Ryouta arrodillado frente a él hizo que su corazón latiera sin frenesí. Con sumo cuidado tocó el fuerte hombro del rubio y le ayudó a reincorporarse.

—No tiene que hacer eso—. Aseguró el joven de los ojos azules. —Como dije el primer día en que nos conocimos, si yo fuera a quien obligasen a casarse con un desconocido, mi comportamiento sería similar al suyo—.

Con ese comentario el heredero de Seirin quiso menguar un poco la tensión, y se alegró al ver una sincera sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, aunque esa sonrisa no era de todo feliz, se notaba triste y eso no pintaba bien en esa situación.

—He venido a rogar su perdón y también a despedirme—.

—Su alteza, el rey de Kaijo, ¿se ha puesto enfermo? —. Fue lo primero que pudo articular su mente—. Recuerdo que mi padre comentó alguna vez que su salud era delicada, ¿es por eso que tiene que irse? —.

Kise negó lentamente, ahí Tetsuya notó que algo definitivamente no iba bien.

—Regreso a Kaijo para no volver aquí nunca más—. Declaró el rubio, provocándole una oleada de pánico al joven príncipe.

Quería preguntar el porqué de su decisión, lamentablemente sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en medio de sus labios. Y cuando el rubio entrelazó su mano con la de él, simplemente se le olvido cómo respirar.

—Hace apenas una noche me repetí cientos de veces, asegurándome que en verdad te odiaba. Y ahora aquí te cercioro que la realidad es otra, mi corazón jamás podría albergar tal insano sentimiento dirigido a una persona como tú—.

Su voz se pausó un instante, el príncipe de Seirin sintió el cálido pulgar del rubio acariciarle delicadamente la mano, por un momento deseo que se pausara el tiempo y quedarse envuelto entre esas sensaciones todo lo que le quedase de vida.

—Esa misma noche desapareciste, y aunque lo dudes me preocupe al grado de volverme loco. Si algo te hubiese pasado, me lo recriminaría hasta el resto de mis días—.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó sinceramente Kuroko. —Mis actos de anoche fueron irresponsables, pero le aseguró que no volverá a pasar—.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco. —Dijo el rubio—. Sin embargo, eso hiso que me diera cuenta de algo, creo que cancelar el compromiso es lo más sensato que podamos decidir, no quiero que el odio falso que le profane se vuelva una realidad entre ambos—.

Una fría ventisca provocó que se abriesen de pronto las ventanas, las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse, pareciese que a ellas —al igual que Kuroko— no les gustaba la repentina decisión que tomó Kise.

—Eres joven y muy hermoso, además que has demostrado que en tu corazón solo albergan sentimientos bondadosos. Cualquier persona estaría orgullosa de tenerte entre sus brazos.

Kuroko frunció el ceño, esa excusa era bastante pobre, solo le hiso sentirse miserable de alguna forma. De pronto una duda surgió en su cabeza y no descansaría hasta que Ryouta le respondiese.

— _Y usted, ¿no podría convertirse en esa persona? —._

Esa pregunta el príncipe de Kaijo no se la esperaba, y lo peor, no tenía idea de cómo responderla.

—Le he traído un presente, alteza—.

En el fondo el joven de ojos azules esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, el rubio notó el brillo triste en esa bonita mirada y sintió que la sangre se le helaba, odiaba lastimarle de esa manera.

—No sabía que cosas le podrían gustar, de hecho la manera en que lo obtuve es algo extraña—. Kuroko solo se dedicó a ignorarle y eso le dolió un poquito a Kise.

Le entregó con cuidado una cajita envuelta con un moño dorado, Tetsuya la tomó sin siquiera mirarle y tratando de no rozar su piel, no quería sentir otra vez aquella sensación cálida, no más.

—Me voy hoy mismo, no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad—. Ryouta sonrió y avanzó hasta quedar frente a la enorme puerta. —Tengo que preguntarle algo antes de partir…—.

 _Quédate, no me dejes, juntos podemos aprender a amarnos. Por favor, no te vayas._

— ¿Podemos ser amigos? —.

Tetsuya apretó los puños y esquivó aquella mirada dorada anhelante, responder a eso iba a ser un golpe a su corazón, golpe que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—Muy bien—. Respondió el rubio al ver que el joven príncipe no tenía la mínima intención de contestarle. —Te deseo lo mejor en esta vida, y ojalá que mi presente te guste. Adiós bello príncipe del reino de Seirin—.

Al decir esas últimas palabras una tormenta desastrosa se soltó, las lluvias en primavera eran poco comunes en el reino, por alguna razón desde que Kise había llegado, al cielo solo le apetecía soltar sus aguas.

Pero ya no más, no iba a caer más agua cristalina en el Castillo Azul por un tiempo.

Cuando el rubio por fin se fue, Kuroko recordó que tenía un obsequio suyo entre sus manos. Abrió la cajita tratando de no rasgarla al quitarle el enorme moño.

Una bonita cadena plateada apareció, junto a una hermosa libélula tallada en madera con un zafiro en el centro del dije, era un detalle simple y bonito.

—Tetsu-kun—. Momoi llegó agitada. —El equipaje de tu prometido está en el recibidor, ¿Qué ha pasado? —.

—Se va, hoy se marcha—. Respondió el príncipe con voz monótona, sin dejar de observar aquel regalo que brillaba ante sus ojos.

—Y puedo saber, ¿Por qué no estas deteniéndole? Tetsu-kun, necesito que me digas que pasó—.

—Quiere terminar el compromiso, me ha pedido ser amigos—.

—Bien—. Dijo calmadamente. — ¡Deja de mirar eso que me pones de nervios! —.

Tetsuya salió de su trance cuando Satsuki le arrebató la cadena con el dije.

—Devuélvemelo, Momoi-san, déjalo es mío—.

—Ya sé que es tuyo, la cara de adoración que tenías al observarlo era bastante dulce, ¿Quién te lo dio? Es un dije de una libélula muy bonito—.

—Él fue quien me lo obsequió—. Respondió Tetsuya.

—Es algo curioso, mamá dice que en el reino esos extraños animales significan esperanza y son augurio de cosas buenas. Incluso hay una historia de amor relacionada con ellos, mis padres me la contaban cuando era pequeña—.

El pequeño príncipe no entendió nada de lo que su amiga dijo, se perdió en el momento en que las palabras esperanza y amor fueron pronunciadas.

—Seguramente te molesto que te pidiese ser solo amigos—. Recriminó la chica. —Pero lo que tú no sabes, es que el amor más puro y sincero siempre surge de una amistad. ¿Por qué no le sugieres que se quedé hasta mañana? El clima esta horrible y un accidente a estas horas no sería nada bueno—.

Al joven heredero de Seirin las ilusiones le colorearon los ojos, llenarse con esos sentimientos era algo banal después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero… la sola idea de imaginarse yendo a Kaijo a visitar a Kise Ryouta, no como su prometido por obligación, simplemente como un amigo, era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad. Podrían ir a pasear a caballo, y dibujar entre las nubes por las noches, esas imágenes tan inverosímiles y tan perfectas, en verdad deseaba que se cumpliesen.

Porque tal y como le mencionó Momoi, al final de todo el amor podría ocultarse bajo la máscara de una simple amistad.

Afuera la lluvia apenas dejaba que se observase algo, al parecer el príncipe Kise había pedido uno de los carruajes del reino. Estaba con todos los mechones rubios empapados y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio, hablaba de algo con el capitán Yukio mientras fruncía el ceño de una forma casi adorable.

Del otro lado, escondido entre el grueso follaje de los árboles y ayudado por la espesa niebla, aquel ser enigmático de la máscara blanca planeaba un movimiento que le aseguraría que Kise Ryouta no se volvería a acercar a su príncipe jamás.

Aquellos atrayentes ojos azules y un golpe de parte de Kasamatsu, le hicieron notar al rubio que tenían compañía.

—Debería permanecer dentro del castillo, el clima es estrepitoso y usted no posee una salud muy buena—.

Fueron esas las últimas palabras pronunciadas que escuchó, acompañadas de un tenue sonido provenir de los arbustos

Rojo empapando el lugar mezclándose con el imparable caer de las gotas.

Tetsuya fue rápido, poseía una excelente visión y un agudo oído. Algo no iba bien, su corazón se lo repetía desde que vio a Kise salir con aquel rostro de agonía de su habitación. Una flecha finamente tallada fue disparada directo al cuerpo del rubio, Kasamatsu ni siquiera lo notó, y él no podía permitir que algo le pasase a Ryouta, tenía que protegerle a toda costa.

El rubio era mucho más alto que Kuroko, pero ese detalle no impidió que lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo él al fin el impacto.

Todo paso tan fugazmente, que los ojos dorados de Kise pensaban que le estaban jugando una broma al mostrar el cuerpo pequeño de Tetsuya cubierto de sangre, todo era tan irreal que pareciese que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de esa terrible pesadilla.

Los suaves quejidos del joven príncipe, le hicieron darse cuenta que todo era tan real como la tormenta misma. Con todo el cuidado del mundo levantó en sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo, aquellos brillantes ojos azules ahora se encontraban ensombreciéndose, amenazando con dejar de brillar para siempre.

El rubio se sentía impotente, su mundo daba vueltas y las lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en sus pupilas. Kuroko Tetsuya era un insensato, el corazón le quemaba al hacerse la sola idea de perderle.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —.

Era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, pero Ryouta no podía evitar cuestionarle. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, y ahora, sus gruesas lágrimas bañaban el fantasmal rostro de su príncipe.

—Solo quería oír de tus labios aquellas palabras que he ansiado que pronuncies desde tu llegada—.

Su voz pausada, sin vida, se escuchaba lejana del mundo, Kise no quería oírle expresarse así, solo le provocaba que perdiese el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

—Perdóname, por favor, no me dejes ahora, no de esta manera—.

No hubo respuesta alguna, el cuerpo del joven príncipe dejó de moverse, una ola de angustia sacudió al rubio mientras las imparables gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente en el suelo.

...

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Oh, Dioses! Este fue el cliché del que les hable, espero que no haya quedado muy precipitado o muy feo, en el próximo capítulo enterraremos a Tetsu bebé (¿) ok no ;~~;

Tampoco sabía la manera de finalizar este capítulo, y bueno, quedo así ;_;

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o insulto (¿?) son bienvenidos XDDDD

Disfrute mucho escribiendo esta parte, y otra vez yo con mis excusas de no saber cuándo actualizaré, pero lo haré –algún día- ;_;

¿Se acuerdan de Ogiwara-kun? Pues aparecerá en el otro capí :0000 Me pregunto qué querrá (¿?) XDDD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima actu, besos~~ :*

PD. Recomiéndenme un buen manga yaoi lleno de feels y de angst ;_; Mi calificación de manejo de residuos amerita depresión (¿?) XDDDD

PD.2. Lamento el uso de OoC :_DDDD

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews**_

 ** _Kawaii Marshmallow,_** _Merci beaucoup, OMG! My firts review in in another language :DDD Sorry for my bad english, i cant answer you in French D:_

 _Ainss! I 'm glad you like my fic, I am something dramatic in my writings XDDD Yes, the Akakuro couple is beautiful, thanks for reading and commenting ! Im so happy :'DDD_

 _:***_

 ** _Flor de Cerezo Kawai,_** _HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Ya verás que Kise también será precioso con Kurokocchi en un futuro(?) Y Akashi, bueno él hará lo que considere necesario para obtener el amor de Tetsu :DDD_

 _Solo se paciente XDDDD Porque si se vendrán celos, drama, angst y todo :DDD_

 _Mmm no, no meteré a la demás Kiseki ni a Kagami, aparecerán en uno de los últimos capis del fic, pero como invitados de Tetsu, nada más~~ Yo también amo toda la Kiseki x Tetsu :333_

 _Sip, Momoi es hermosa y me encanta meterla en mis escritos ;_;_

 _No te comas las uñas si no tu mamá se enojará(?) espero que te guste el próximo capítulo, gracias por comentar y leer :DDD_

 _Gracias por comentar y por leer :DD_

 ** _Ariante,_** _¡hola! :DDD_

 _Shi~~~ Akashi es hermoso, de eso no hay duda, y a mí también me encanta que este tan al pendiente de Tetsu, porque el bebito lo necesita :DDD_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tus peticiones son ordenes para mí, te aseguro que Akashi se las hará ver duras a Kise, y el rubio sufrirá y no solo por celos D:_

 _Tu eres de las mías, de las personas que ama el angst y el drama con todo su kokoro(?) Sí, todos sufrirán muajajaja (?) XDDDD_

 _Aiinsss, ¡muchas gracias! Eres una dulzura, igualmente espero que te este yendo bien en tus estudios y en lo demás, animo para ti también!_

 _Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer!_

 _Besos~_

 ** _Guest,_**

 _Sip, era muy predecible que Akashi iba a ser el Fantasma, plz el papel le queda perfecto (?) el amor incondicional hacía Tetsu, es lo suyo XDDDDD_

 _Todas medio odian, medio aman a Kise, verán que al final será una dulzura, pero Kurokocchi es el que tiene que decidir(?) XDD_

 _Me alegra que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer!_

 _Besos~~_

 ** _Aisato Momoka Yurie,_**

 _¡Holi! kadjsadbabsañsdj :DDD_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No te preocupes por tardar en dejar review, al final la intención es lo que cuenta (?) XDDDDDD_

 _XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Te digo que tus comentarios son una joya XDDDD Sí, digo, cualquiera que se encontrara a Akashi en ese plan quedaría flechado, pero Tetsu no sabe las consecuencias de aceptar un para siempre al señor tomate absoluto, y en cuanto al rubito, pues mis poderes videntes dicen que se le avecinarán cosas muy feas por no ponerse las pilas cuando era debido ¬¬'_

 _Sip, a partir de este capí será un tira y afloja entre Akashi y Kise, ambos se pelearan a morir(?) por Tetsu, aunque Kise estará en etapa de negación, porque mi bebé es algo lentillo XDDDD Y eso claro, será algo que Sei aprovechará!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu si sabes, quedarse con Sei-chan un para siempre es algo que se debe analizar con estudios previos(?)_

 _XDDD Sip, bueno yo quisiera que se quedara con los dos, al final sé que recibiré un montón de insultos sea cual sea la otepe que quedé, pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada (?) y soy demasiado masoca :v Y sí, gritarás por ambos, yo lo sé ¬u¬_

 _Actualizaré cuando Himuro entre a la zona, ese día terminaré mi fic y todos tendrán el final que desean :'''''D_

 _Ainsss muchas gracias, yo adoro tus comentarios cuquis y bonicos :3_

 _Gracias por comentar y por leer!_

 _Besos~_


End file.
